Un cycle infini
by Fan-manga
Summary: Naruto est tué par Madara lors de la quatrième grande guerre, les dieux ne peuvent se permettre de laisser l'Uchiwa vaincre l'alliance des shinobis. Kami elle-même intervint, elle amène Naruto jusqu'à elle et lui offre une seconde chance. Il doit protéger le vrai enfant de la prophétie dans un ou des Univers différents.
1. Prologue: La mort et la déesse

_Une idée d'histoire qui me passait par la tête, voilà ce qu'est le cycle infini. Puisque j'étais incapable de la rester en attende, j'ai décidé de la publier elle aussi. Donc, là voilà!_

_**Avertissement:** Je ne possède pas Naruto, ni aucun des personnages de l'Univers, ils sont la propriété de l'auteur que je me rappelle plus comment écrire son nom. _

* * *

**Prologue : La mort et la déesse**

Le choc, l'incompréhension et l'appréhension balaya les rangs shinobis… L'enfant qui portait leur espoir, l'adolescent qu'ils croyaient capables de vaincre Madara ne l'était pas. Ses amis, ceux qui avaient été là pour lui, tombèrent à genoux, sous le choc. La mort de Neji n'avait servi à rien finalement, Naruto n'avait pas vaincu l'Uchiwa. Son corps refroidissait déjà, plus de vie dans ses prunelles, il avait tout donné, ses espoirs, son courage et même sa détermination.

La bataille avait été épique, incroyable, puissante, mais… Madara avait vaincu, Madara avait vaincu l'unique être capable de le vaincre, l'enfant de la prophétie.

- C'était un bon combat pour un humain insignifiant, dit-il avec le sourire regardant les shinobis effrayés, confus.

- Il n'était pas insignifiant! Il était l'enfant de la prophétie, hurla-Hinata, outragée.

- Laisse-moi rire! L'enfant de la prophétie est mort il y a longtemps, tué par son propre pays, sourit-Madara. Ce gamin n'était que son protecteur, il n'était pas l'enfant. Cet enfant que vous parlez est mort il y a exactement 14 ans… Vous croyez réellement que j'aurai permis qu'il vive?

- Tu te trompes, répliqua-Tsunade. C'est l'ermite du Mont Myoboku qui l'a lui-même annoncé!

- L'enfant est né à Kiri et non à Konoha comme vous pensez tous le savoir, il est mort il y a longtemps. L'âme la plus pure que je n'ai jamais rencontrée dans ce monde, remplie de douceur et de bonté. Il est vrai qu'il était un jinchûriki, informa-Madara. Mais croyez-vous vraiment que je n'ai pas pris la peine de déchiffrer la prophétie? Ça fait plus de 100 ans qu'elle est annoncée. J'ai eu tout le temps que je voulais pour comprendre qui c'était. Je suis sûr que la description que je viens de faire de cet enfant a ouvert les yeux à la Mizukage puisqu'elle est celle qui l'a tué alors qu'il était sous mon contrôle.

La dite Mizukage blêmissait à vue d'œil à chaque fois que Madara parlait, se rappelant avec exactitude de l'enfant qu'il parlait… À la fois un prodige et un paria. À la fois si destructeur, mais si aimant de son pays.

- Ça ne peut pas être lui, murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

- Tellement pas, ironisa leur adversaire. Enfant de la prophétie, le terme enfant était le mot clé. Ils n'ont jamais parlé d'un adolescent idiot et déterminé, mais d'un enfant né de puissant shinobi.

- Il était un adulte, s'écria la Mizukage.

- Un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant de 12 ans, il est mort à 16 ans avec le corps d'un enfant et les capacités d'un enfant. Pour dire, il est mort nettement trop jeune, mais disons que j'avais mes moyens pour le faire tuer sans que personne découvre que je le contrôlais…

- Mettre Kiri en plein chaos, comprit-Mei.

Maintenant, on la regardait comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, elle était la seule à avoir compris de qui cet Uchiwa parlait.

- Pourtant, tu n'as aucune preuve pour démontrer qu'il était l'enfant de la prophétie, s'indigna le Kazekage.

- Aucune? Il a été le premier jinchûriki de l'histoire à contrôler son Biju, le premier à devenir si puissant à l'âge de 10 ans et le premier à devenir Mizukage à 12 ans exerçant son règne pendant quatre années… Oui, il était un adulte quand il est mort, mais n'est-ce pas remarquable que ses exploits n'ont jamais été dits.

- Mais de qui parlez-vous, demanda poliment le Tsuchikage.

- Devinez…

**Le monde des morts**

Naruto voyageait depuis un moment, c'était si lumineux, il ne comprenait pas où il allait. Il s'était ramassé d'un coup dans cette dimension. Il se souvenait d'une douleur sourde à la poitrine au niveau du cœur et après, il était dans ce couloir blanc marchant. Il était émerveillé par la fin du couloir, ça avait l'air si tranquille contrairement au champ de bataille qu'il venait tout juste de quitter par il ne sait quel moyen.

Une main fraiche lui toucha l'épaule, il se retourna, une femme sans âge flottait devant lui, des cheveux d'une beauté immortelle…

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda-il émerveillé.

- Dans votre monde, je suis appelée Kami, mon enfant.

- Et où suis-je?

- Dans la mort, dans le couloir du jugement.

- Je suis mort, fit-il surpris.

- Comme beaucoup d'autres avant toi, en effet, mais tu es le deuxième humain à qui j'apparais.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il se recula sous le choc…

- Pourquoi?

- Tu n'étais pas destiné à mourir de cette façon, prends ma main.

Naruto obéit, sous le choc d'une telle révélation. Pas destinée à mourir de cette façon? Qu'est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait? Il toucha la main fraiche et se retrouva dans une salle blanche avec un matériel pour s'installer confortablement. Il remarqua immédiatement le jinchûriki regardant dans une marre non loin de là.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, finit-il par demander.

- Les humains ont fait une erreur que votre ennemi n'a pas faite, ils t'ont considéré comme l'enfant de la prophétie annoncée alors que ce n'était pas ton rôle. C'était son rôle à lui, répondit-Kami en pointant le jinchûriki.

- Hein?

- Il est vrai que tu répondais aux critères sauf un, celui d'être un enfant… L'enfant de la prophétie est mort il y a longtemps, exactement 14 ans dans votre monde. Depuis sa mort, il observe le monde des humains à partir de cette marre. Il est complètement devenu insensible à tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. J'attendais ta venue avec impatience.

- Alors qui suis-je?

- Tu es né pour être son protecteur, Naruto. Tu es né pour lui permettre de vivre, mais cet homme a complètement devancé le destin en le faisant tuer alors que tu n'avais que 2 ans. Je sais que tu le reconnais puisque tu l'as combattu pendant cette guerre.

Naruto regarda le concerné, bien sûr qu'il le reconnaissait, il avait été l'un des plus difficiles à maitriser… Son contrôle naturel du Biju qu'il possédait malgré qu'il soit mort avait resté le rendant nettement plus dangereux que les sept autres.

- Donc, le monde est voué à sa fin…

- Il y a peu de chose irréversible pour une déesse, surtout la déesse créatrice, remarqua-Kami.

- Et que pourrez-vous faire pour sauver notre monde?

- Reculez dans le passé, sourit celle-ci. Enfant, ton monde ne vit pas que sur un plan, il vit sur plusieurs. Chacun choisit sa destinée, chacun est différent selon les choix que vous avez faits dans ce parallèle. Il y a mille possibilité, mais je ne peux rester le monde tomber sous la domination de Madara, c'est pour ça que vous serez renvoyés tous les deux, pour prendre la place de vos homologues.

Il fronça les sourcils en guise d'incompréhension…

**Dans le monde des vivants **

- C'est absurde, s'écria le Raikage.

- Alors, pourquoi Naruto est-il mort, questionna moqueusement Madara.

- L'autre est aussi mort…

- Pas tué par moi, tué par sa patrie, celle qu'il a essayé de protéger de tout son cœur malgré qu'il ait été contrôlé. Savez-vous qu'il est royalement difficile de contrôler un Kage doublé d'un jinchûriki spécialisé dans le genjutsu?

- Parce qu'il était spécialisé dans le genjutsu, fit-Mei sous le choc.

- Quand même, son grand-père maternel était le Nidaime Mizukage et son père était le Sandaime Mizukage, bien sûr, je parle du vrai et non de moi… Depuis le Sandaime, j'étais le dirigeant de Kiri, bien sûr, c'était avant que la Mizukage actuelle décide d'éliminer mon petit jouet rebelle. Pourtant, dans un certain sens, tu m'as rendu service, tu as éliminé l'enfant de la prophétie en plus de me donner le Biju que j'attendais de pouvoir cueillir à sa mort.

Le silence s'abattit sur la plaine, un silence effrayé. Plus rien ne bougeait, plus rien ne respirait. C'était comme si la vie elle-même s'était arrêtée, en attende de l'intervention des dieux, une intervention qui tardait à venir dans leur monde, enfin, de l'avis des shinobis. Pourtant, dans le monde des morts, Kami elle-même venait d'arrêter le temps.

**Avec Kami et Naruto**

Naruto resta sous le choc, il était penché sur l'étang dans lequel regardait le véritable enfant de la prophétie. C'était ce qui se déroulait dans la vie, il voyait son corps, froid, aux pieds de Madara. Celui-ci s'amusait aux dépends des autres shinobis. Kami mit une main rassurante sur son épaule, d'un mouvement du poignet, l'image changea. C'était maintenant le règne de Madara sur le monde shinobi, un monde d'illusion où la paix était omniprésente. Pourtant, dans cette paix, il y avait un détail malsain, une réalité cachée par la déesse. Ce brusque changement d'image fit réagir le jeune jinchûriki installé à coté de Naruto, il leva les yeux, cligna à plusieurs reprises avant de regarder la divinité, insensible à ce qui se passait.

- Voilà ce que deviendra le monde sous le règne de Madara, un monde sans vie, murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes les deux seuls à pouvoir l'arrêter, vous possédez les capacités de le neutraliser, surtout toi, Yagura. Je ne peux laisser ce monde tomber entre les mains d'une âme folle, c'est pour ça que je vais déjouer les lois du temps et de l'espace pour vous renvoyer dans un monde différent de celui dans lequel que vous avez vécu.

- Est-ce que nous nous souviendrons de ce que nous apprenons par vous, demanda le blond.

- Partiellement, seulement ce que vous devez savoir. Avant de vous envoyer là-bas, je dois vous avertir, les enfants. Ces mondes sont différents, tous différents, aucun ne se ressemble. Parfois, un simple choix peut avoir provoqué les plus grands changements. Quelques fois, ce sont les choix de la création, d'autres fois, ce sont les choix des humains ou de la probabilité de votre monde. Vous pourrez être femme dans un monde et homme dans l'autre, vous pouvez être né plus tôt ou plus tard. Je ne pourrai pas choisir dans quelle dimension que je vais vous renvoyer, loin de là. Ça m'est impossible, tout simplement. Si l'un de vous meurt avant son temps, l'autre sera ramené directement ici et vous serez renvoyés jusqu'à ce que vous accomplissez ce pourquoi vous êtes nés. Bien sûr, si Naruto te protège, Yagura, tu resteras dans ce monde accomplir ce pourquoi tu es né sans lui. Il est seulement ton protecteur.

Kami regardait les deux enfants, le jeune Yagura clignait des yeux, hébété, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se dire. Elle déposa une main sur leur cœur, une lueur commença à les engloutir, Naruto leva les yeux, paniqué.

- N'aie pas peur, ce n'est seulement que ma force qui vous envoie dans une des dimensions disponibles. Vous récupérez les souvenirs de vos homologues, vous apparaîtrez à différent moment. Plus précisément, le moment où votre chakra sera à son plus faible niveau ou que votre esprit sera plus faible que la normal. Vous assimilerez la vie que vous avez vécue en vous souvenant partiellement de ce que je vous ai dit. Les souvenirs de votre ancienne vie seront totalement effacés pour laisser la place à ceux de votre nouvelle vie. Profitez de vos secondes chances, expliqua la déesse de plus en plus faiblement pour les deux jinchûrikis. Ah, j'oubliais, vous serez toujours les hôtes du Kyuubi et du Sanbi!

Naruto cligna des yeux emportés par le tourbillon lumineux, ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il sentait son âme être aspiré. Ses yeux se fermèrent le libérant de l'image de la déesse, il disparut dans un éclat lumineux, suivit par l'enfant de la prophétie, le véritable sauveur de leur possible futur monde.

**Avec Madara**

Tout se figea, les lois du temps et de l'espace se modifiaient, la vie reprendrait son rythme seulement lorsque les âmes de Naruto et Yagura retourneront dans la mort. Pour le moment, rien ne vivrait dans cette dimension. Rien ne vivrait, rien ne changerait sauf si Yagura et Naruto réussissait à faire ce pourquoi ils étaient nés.

_Le début d'un cycle sans fin, le début d'une seconde chance, quelle dimension prendrait la place de celle où Madara avait vaincu?_

* * *

_Bon, voilà! Laissez des commentaires, c'est toujours aussi plaisant de savoir son oeuvre apprécié. _

_Aucune date pour lui puisque Mômoku no Akuma passe avant elle, donc aucune promesse!_

_Amitié, Fan-manga!_


	2. Chapitre Un : Des nouvelles vies

_Le passé_

_- Discussion du passé_

Le présent

- Discussion dans le présent

- **Parole d'un démon**

_«Pensé humaine»_

**_«Pensé démoniaque»_**

* * *

**_Avertissement:_**_Je ne possède pas Naruto, ni aucun des personnages de l'Univers, ils sont la propriété de l'auteur que je me rappelle plus comment écrire son nom._

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Des nouvelles vies**

**Avec Naruto**

Le sentiment était oppressant, presqu'étouffant. Il avait l'impression de mourir une seconde fois, il avait l'impression d'être étranglé. C'était étrange comme les portes de la mort attendaient de le reprendre malgré qu'il soit propulsé dans un nouveau monde, dans une nouvelle mentalité. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui arriverait réellement, mais il n'avait pas l'envie de découvrir maintenant, pourtant, il savait qu'il allait devoir vivre avec, qu'il allait devoir survivre à son nouveau lui. Allait-il être le même enfant, oui ou non? Kami avait elle-même spécifié qu'il serait toujours le porteur du Kyuubi, mais serait-ce suffisant pour lui permettre de découvrir qui il serait? Il flottait dans un espace vide, sans vie, jusqu'à ce que des souvenirs le submergent et que d'autres s'effacent.

_Une jeune fille blonde regardait Konoha, une jeune fille emplie de haine. Trois marques de moustaches lui faisant offices de cicatrice. Elle ne devait être qu'une fillette de 7 ans, une fillette très jeune. Ses yeux azures ne représentaient rien, qu'une terrible haine glaciale, il n'y avait rien de plus dans ce regard. Konoha riait la mort du Kyuubi, mais elle savait mieux, elle savait beaucoup mieux qu'eux. Ces incapables! Sur son bras, un bandeau pendait, un bandeau de Konoha, un bandeau de shinobi, elle était devenue shinobi rapidement, graduant au même rythme que le prodige Uchiwa, Itachi, son nouveau sensei._

_Elle sauta du bâtiment où elle regardait la ville qu'elle détestait, dans quelques heures, son sensei devrait devenir criminel, elle ne pourrait pas suivre étant l'arme vivante du pays du feu. Elle était la jinchûriki du Kyuubi, elle avait eu le malheur de naitre le 10 octobre. Son bandeau bien en vu sur son bras, elle partit faire son travail de genin, nettoyé derrière les citoyens…_

_**Quelques années plus tard**_

_Elle avait vieilli, la jeune fille tenait ses cheveux longs, elle avait des yeux d'un shinobi, elle venait de graduer chuunin, à 10 ans, comme son sensei. Elle était du même calibre, une fillette qui était forcée à grandir plus rapidement que les autres. Elle avait sa place dans l'ombre de Konoha, elle était déjà une Anbu malgré tout. Tous les Anbus devaient suivre deux voies, la voie de l'ombre et la voie de la lumière, Naru devait, elle aussi, vivre les deux voies. Après tout, en tant que jinchûriki, c'était son devoir, protéger Konoha au péril de sa vie. Son nom était déjà craint, Naru Uzumaki alias Kitsune, une assassine qui ne restait rien derrière elle sauf une tâche de sang. _

_Elle était devant l'académie, les chuunins devaient venir régulièrement travailler et faire de la paperasse, peu importe leur âge. Naru n'était pas exempté de cette règle. C'est donc avec résignation que la jeune fille mit la main sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Cela faisait un moment depuis qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce bâtiment en question. La jinchûriki devait se rendre au bureau d'Iruka, un chuunin qui lui donnerait son travail pour qu'elle puisse commencer. Il enseignait à un groupe d'élève de son âge, malheureusement. Naru devait le trouver à l'intérieur de la classe pendant l'heure de la pause. _

_Elle franchit les corridors déserts rapidement, la cloche sonnait lorsqu'elle atteint la porte désignée. Elle se décala quelque peu, attendant que la horde d'élève passe. Elle ne fut pas longue, des enfants partir à courir, des enfants de son âge qui ne connaissait même pas la vie d'un shinobi. Certains la regardaient, mais ils ne voyaient même pas le bandeau sur son bras. Une fois que le calme revint, la jeune fille entra sans toquer. Entre chuunin, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de chose._

_Iruka était installé à son bureau, quelques élèves étaient restés installés à leur bureau, sûrement punis. Par leur regard, Naru savait qu'ils étaient les principaux fouteurs de troubles dans cette classe. Elle laissa son aura avertir le chuunin de sa présence._

_- Je t'attendais plus tôt, _avoua-t-il. _Mais bon, il est préférable de le faire pendant la pause, n'est-ce pas Naru?_

_Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Naru se rapprocha légèrement le temps qu'il lui explique ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle allait corriger les copies des élèves dans un coin de la classe pendant qu'Iruka donnait son cours, elle n'avait pas encore le droit de toucher aux véritables documents administratifs puisqu'elle n'avait que dix ans. C'est donc avec résignation qu'elle prit le bureau libre que le chuunin lui pointait. Elle venait tout juste de commencer la correction lorsque la cloche avait de nouveau sonné. La journée allait être longue. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ne leva même pas le regard lorsque les élèves franchirent la porte. _

_- Iruka-sensei, _s'exclama un enfant. _Qui est-elle?_

_- Ça ne vous concerne pas, prenez place et laissez-la tranquille. _

_Elle avait travaillé corriger toute la journée, certains élèves tentaient de la déranger, mais elle était habituée d'omettre les détails qui l'entouraient. La correction se passait rapidement, efficacement. Lorsqu'elle finit, la jeune fille se releva, la cloche sonna à ce moment. Sans donner un regard à la classe, elle rendit les copies à Iruka avant de sortir, sa paperasse était finie pour la semaine. C'est donc avec un certain enthousiasme que la jeune fille se rendit jusqu'à son repère, la tête des Hokage. La journée était bien entamée, les marchands tentaient d'attirer le plus de client possible alors que les autres ne cherchaient qu'à faire ce pourquoi ils étaient sortis de leur lit. Elle s'étendit, observant le ciel bleuté… Sa vie était si monotone._

_**Deux ans plus tard**_

_Naru venait tout juste de graduer jounin, elle avait suivi le même chemin que son sensei. Elle était devant l'Hokage, recevant les hommages d'être jounin à un si jeune âge. Ses yeux étaient froids, impassible comme le demandaient le travail d'un shinobi. La jinchûriki venait aussi d'apprendre qu'elle serait un jounin instructeur malgré son âge. Avec Kakashi qui faisait échouer tous les genins à sa charge, Konoha ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre des futurs combattants de cette façon, Naru avait donc été choisie pour remplacer le ninja copieur, malheureusement. _

_Elle devait rencontrer son équipe dans quelques jours…_

Naru se releva, la respiration courte. Sa main alla essuyer son front de sueur, elle avait rêvé du passé. La jounin de 12 ans se leva de sa position, il y avait quelques choses de différents avec elle, elle le sentait dans tout son être. Inconsciemment, elle savait déjà qu'elle devrait protéger quelqu'un, qui? C'était la question qu'elle se posait maintenant. Elle se regarda dans l'eau du lac, toujours ces cheveux de couleur blond doré, toujours ces mêmes marques en forme de moustache sur ses joues, toujours cette même taille. Seul ses vêtements avaient changé, elle ne portait plus l'habit standard des jounins, elle avait simplement un chandail standard de shinobi noir, une paire de pantalon de même couleur ainsi que des bottes de combat noirs. Ses cheveux ressortaient davantage dans cette habit, Naru avait toujours préféré les couleurs sombre, cela démontrait à quel point son esprit était celui d'un shinobi. Dans son dos, il y avait son Katana, une lame que lui avait donnée son premier sensei, Uchiwa Itachi.

C'est en soupirant que la jeune fille partit vers le village, sa chevelure volant au rythme du vent. Sur sa manche, il y avait le bandeau de Konoha. La jinchûriki ne prit pas de temps, elle se dirigea vers l'académie, elle était en retard pour prendre son équipe, elle le savait d'instinct. La blonde ne voulait pas d'équipe, ça ne ferait que la ralentir dans son rythme de mission. Ses pas la menèrent rapidement dans les rues du village des feuilles. La kunoichi ne prit même pas le temps de saluer quiconque ni même de regarder la beauté de son village natale. Elle le détestait de tout son être comme elle détestait l'humanité en tant que tel.

Elle arriva devant un bâtiment de grande taille, l'académie. C'est avec assurance qu'elle entra dans le bâtiment, des groupes de trois suivi de leur sensei sortaient des classe, la jeune fille atteignit finalement la porte de la salle de classe où elle devrait prendre son équipe. Une jounin sortit à ce moment, Naru la regarda partir avec ses élèves, c'était Kurenai et l'équipe huit. Elle entra à son tour, dans la salle, Iruka veillait sur les élèves.

- Équipe sept, dit-Naru de sa voix froide.

Elle tourna les talons laissant une classe éberluée, Iruka l'arrêta de sa voix.

- Après ta petite présentation en équipe, l'Hokage veut te voir, Naru.

Elle hocha la tête sans même le regarder et partit. L'équipe sept se leva rapidement et la suivit, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elle était leur sensei. Certains entendaient déjà le ricanement de leur camarade. Naru les conduisit sur le toit, elle s'installa tranquillement, adossé à la barre de métal. Ses yeux azures regardaient le duo, son regard était froid, glacial même. La jeune fille de l'équipe avec des cheveux roses et des yeux verts pétillants, pétillants pour l'Uchiwa. Naru n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il voulait se venger de son frère. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait des cheveux ébène et des yeux noirs, un noir moins profond que celui de son frère.

- Présentez-vous, fit-elle, impassible.

- Sensei, comment voulez-vous que nous nous présentons, demanda la rose.

_«Génial, une imbécile…»_ pensa distraitement la jounin.

- Nom, prénom, âge, aime, n'aime pas, hobbies et rêve, haussa-t-elle.

- Pouvez-vous faire un exemple, demanda à nouveau la genin.

- Uzumaki Naru, 12 ans. Je n'aime pas grand-chose, je déteste Konoha et l'humanité. Je n'ai pas de hobbie et mon rêve, je n'en ai pas, tout simplement. À toi, pinkie!

Sa voix décelait une haine glaciale, presque plus froide qu'un glacier. La jeune kunoichi frissonna, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans aimer quoi que se soit.

- Haruno Sakura, 12 ans. J'aime… enfin celui que j'aime… *Regard vers l'Uchiwa. Je déteste Ino-pig! Mes hobbies sont de magasiner et de lire, mon rêve est… *Regard vers l'Uchiwa*

La rose finit sa présentation avec un petit rire, Naru roula des yeux, elle regarda son dernier élève espérant que sa présentation serait mieux que l'autre.

- Uchiwa Sasuke, 12 ans. Je n'aime pas grand-chose et en déteste beaucoup. Mon hobbie est l'entrainement et je ne peux pas réellement appeler ça un rêve, mais j'ai une ambition. La résurrection de mon clan et tuer un certain homme.

_«Je m'en doutais, bon, je vais mettre les points au clair immédiatement dans ce cas.» _pensa-Naru sadiquement.

- Je t'avertis immédiatement, Uchiwa-san. Peu importe ton travail acharné, tu n'arriveras pas à le tuer s'il ne le veut pas, rit-Naru. Je connais très bien celui que tu veux tuer et je peux te garantir que les capacités qu'il t'a montrées à l'époque ne sont rien face à ses véritables capacités.

- Et comment fais-tu pour le savoir, répliqua violemment Sasuke.

- Cet homme que tu veux tuer a été mon sensei, fit-Naru sérieuse. Je le connais mieux que toi, c'est certain. Ensuite, je vais vous le dire tout de suite, je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'équipe genin, on me l'a imposé. Finalement, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous n'êtes pas officiellement genin.

Naru sourit sadiquement. Les yeux des genins s'élargirent en état de choc.

- Comment? On a passé l'examen, répliqua-Sakura, insultée.

- Cet examen? Vous croyez réellement qu'un petit examen comme celui de l'académie suffit à vous faire devenir des meurtriers, demanda calmement Naru. Vous êtes naïfs, incroyablement naïfs.

- Nous ne devenons pas des meurtriers, mais des shinobis, se rembrunit Sasuke.

- Le travail d'un shinobi est d'obéir à ses supérieurs pour garder la paix, répliqua-Naru. Pour garder cette paix, le shinobi tue, c'est la réalité. Ne croyez pas qu'être un ninja, c'est être respectable. Au contraire, nous sommes que des meurtriers, nous tuons pour un pays parce que nos supérieurs nous l'ont demandé. Cette réalité, on ne vous l'a dit pas, on préfère vous remplir la tête en disant que vous protégez Konoha. Rien n'est plus faux, si notre supérieur est légèrement paranoïaque, les prochains ordres de missions qu'il nous donnera seront simplement des meurtres inutiles.

La jounin s'arrêta, laissant les certitudes des genins se détruire sous leur pied. Oui, elle ne devrait pas leur annoncer de cette façon, mais elle ne peut pas les laisser devenir des meurtriers s'ils ne sont pas prêts à tuer. Naru savait quelle douleur que pouvait faire un premier meurtre, le sien avait été à sept ans et c'était seulement pour se défendre. Personne ne s'en remet complètement, c'était un fait.

Sasuke releva soudainement la tête, il était prêt depuis longtemps, prêt à tuer parce que son but était de tuer un homme. Il ne baisserait pas les bras déjà qu'il avait comme sensei une personne de son âge, c'était hors de question qu'il abandonne dès maintenant. Elle les testait, tout simplement.

- Et? Le meurtre reste le meurtre, un shinobi tue, c'est vrai, fit-il froidement. Je n'aurai aucun honte à tuer si ça peut me rendre où je veux être!

- Et toi, pinkie, se pencha-Naru. Es-tu prête à abandonner ton innocence au profit d'un village exécrable? Es-tu prête à survivre jour après jour.

- J'ai choisi ma voie, j'ai décidé d'être une kunoichi tout seul, alors pourquoi abandonner?

- Demain, à 10h, au terrain d'entrainement numéro 7. Le test qui décidera si vous restez genin se passera là-bas. Je vous conseille d'observer, ça peut parfois porter chance.

Naru partit pour sauter lorsque la voix de Sasuke l'arrêta.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as été choisi pour être jounin instructeur? De mon avis, tu es simplement une genin qui veut nous faire une farce.

- Tu veux réellement savoir, sourit sadiquement Naru en se retournant.

Son regard était glacial, aucune vie n'était représentée dans ses prunelles.

- Simplement parce que l'autre jounin n'a fait passer aucun genin, je compte bien continuer son œuvre. Et en passant, je suis jounin et non une simple genin. Tu regarderas demain si tu ne me crois pas. Pour ton information, je suis Uzumaki Naru alias la démone invisible.

Sur ces mots, la blonde disparut via le shunshin. Elle réapparut en face de la tour du Hokage, sans perdre de temps, la jeune fille gravit les marches jusqu'au bureau du vieillard, du sandaime Hokage, l'unique être qui la rattachait à Konoha. Elle s'arrêta devant la secrétaire, celle-ci ne fit qu'hocher la tête, la jounin toqua légèrement et entendit le «entré» habituelle. Elle ouvrit la porte dévoilant un vieil homme avachi sur la paperasse. Elle entra de quelques pas attendant que son Hokage décide de lever la tête ce qu'il fit avec empressement.

- Ah, Naru, celle que j'attendais, s'exclama-t-il heureux de fuir son enfer personnel.

Elle roula des yeux avant de s'installer calmement sur la chaise devant son Kage. Elle le connaissait trop bien, elle savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait appelé pour savoir comment était sa première équipe, comment c'était d'avoir des élèves.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas détruit leur rêve avec la présentation, commença-t-il.

- Je ne leur ai dit seulement la vérité et c'est quoi l'idée de me donner le petit-frère d'Itachi, répliqua-Naru en plissant des yeux.

- C'est pour ton bien, il faut que tu oublies Itachi, il est maintenant un déserteur, Naru, murmura-Hiruzen. La vie n'est pas simplement bâtie sur la haine comme tu sembles le croire, tu dois y voir autre chose.

- Y voir quoi? On m'a battu, violé et même tenté de me tuer. N'est-ce pas normal que je déteste ce village qui m'a vu naître même si mon père a tout fait pour le sauver? Oui, c'est normal! Regarde-moi, est-ce que je suis réellement une enfant?

Hiruzen plissa des yeux, la jeune fille avait certainement raison, son corps était celui d'un enfant, mais son esprit était celui d'un adulte. La voir comme ça le faisait souffrir, il était habitué de voir une jeune fille souriante et maintenant, depuis ces événements, c'était à peine s'il retrouvait la Naru qu'il connaissait en face de lui. C'était une étrangère, elle n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait appris à aimer, elle était maintenant une kunoichi redoutable.

- Peut-être as-tu raison, Naru. Tu n'es certes plus une enfant, mais es-tu obligé de détruire l'enfance des autres en leur disant la vérité?

- S'ils ne savent pas le travail d'un shinobi, comment vont-ils obéir, coupa la jinchûriki. Crois-tu que la meilleure solution est de leur remplir la tête d'imagerie folle de la vie d'un shinobi. Nous sommes l'ombre de ce pays, nous combattons pour vos idéaux, justes ou non. Ils sont genins, mais ils doivent savoir ce qui les attende.

- C'est ce que tu crois…

- Alors, vous préférez attendre qu'il soit trop tard comme avec Uchiwa Sasuke? Il veut _le_ tuer, c'est pratiquement son rêve, Hokage-sama. Il ne veut rien d'autre, que le meurtre. Il veut tuer, il est assoiffé de _son_ sang, mais il ne comprend même pas ce que signifie tuer. Un shinobi est un meurtrier, c'est la vérité. Nous tuons des personnes peut-être innocentes pour le bien d'un pays, je préfère les avertir pour qu'ils renoncent avant qu'il soit trop tard. Ce n'est pas avec les mains tâchés de sang qu'ils pourront redevenir normaux après ce qu'ils auront commis.

Naru apportait de bons points, elle avait passé par là, elle savait en quoi s'en tenir, mais le Hokage savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser la chance trop loin. Naru avait eu une équipe instable, une fille-fan et un vengeur, elle savait bien ce qui l'attendrait dans le futur.

- Je demande à ce que Uchiwa Sasuke aille une évaluation psychologique avant que je décide de mon test, fit professionnellement Naru. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une personne capable de sacrifier sa coéquipière simplement pour vivre et atteindre son objectif. De là, je déciderai si l'équipe sept passe ou non.

- Ta demande est accordée, soupira le Sandaime. Tu peux partir… En passant, il y a une mission qui peut t'intéresser, elle ne prend pas de temps, mais je crois qu'elle pourra t'aider un peu. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Iruka la mission C-4.

Naru hocha la tête malgré le niveau bas de la mission. Elle se dirigea vers la salle où les shinobis recevaient les missions. Si le Sandaime lui disait que cette mission pouvait lui faire changer les idées, qui était-elle pour la refuser? Elle entra dans la salle, il y avait une équipe genin de l'année dernière, l'équipe de Gaï. Cet homme extraverti qui avait une coupe ras bol et des gros sourcils. Selon les informations qu'elle avait, il avait un élève identique à lui. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle dût attraper un parchemin au vol. Iruka la regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Sandaime-sama nous a dit que tu pourrais venir chercher la mission C-4, dit-il en souriant.

- Merci, Iruka-san.

Elle ouvrit le parchemin et le lut, un sourire malsain apparut sur ses minces lèvres.

- Vous direz au Hokage que je l'adore, s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille disparut via le shunshin, elle avait des nouvelles de Tsunade, d'Orochimaru et de Jiraya! Les trois autres êtres à qui elle tenait. C'était plus qu'une bénédiction. La kunoichi ne prit pas de temps, elle alla ramasser son matériel avant de partir vers la porte du village en sautillant. Lorsque Kotetsu la vit arriver, il eut un mince sourire.

- Combiens de temps?

- Je vais être de retour pour demain, répondit-elle. Je vais _les_ voir!

- Pourquoi je m'en doutais, murmura-Kotetsu. Tu peux y aller, je n'ai pas besoin de tes papiers, il n'y a que toi pour arriver ici avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

La jounin haussa des épaules avant de partir… Elle allait enfin revoir son parrain et sa marraine sans oublier ce vieil Orochimaru qu'elle adorait.

**Une journée plus tard, 10h du matin**

Naru sortit à l'extérieur de son appartement, un mince sourire éclairant ses traits naturellement impassible. Même si elle n'aimait pas sa nouvelle équipe, elle était jounin, elle se devait de les considérer comme des futurs genins. La jinchûriki se dirigea donc en sautillant vers le terrain d'entrainement de son équipe. Elle avait rarement eu de terrains privés puisqu'elle pratiquait habituellement dans le secteur Anbu avec ses coéquipiers.

La blonde n'était, certes, plus un membre active de la branche Anbu au vu de son équipe, mais elle pratiquait encore avec eux parce qu'elle serait toujours une Anbu protégeant son Hokage. En arrivant sur le terrain, elle remarqua immédiatement que les deux autres étaient en forme, avait-elle oublié de spécifier de ne pas manger? Sûrement, mais même avec l'estomac plein, ils ne pourraient pas passer s'ils ne comprenaient pas le but réel.

- Pratiquement en retard, commenta-Sasuke. Pas digne d'une jounin.

- Tu dis ça à moi, s'étonna-Naru avec un sourire de renard. Alors, je peux encore faire revenir le jounin qui était censé vous entrainer, il a minimalement 4 heures de retard pour tout.

Sakura et Sasuke blanchirent, Naru, elle, sourit. L'Uchiwa tentait de trouver un moyen pour changer de sensei. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir une jounin de son âge comme instructeur.

- En passant, Uchiwa-san, tu n'as pas des papiers à me remettre, fit-elle sournoisement.

Le ténébreux se rembrunit avant de sortir les documents, Naru les cueillit avec un sourire. C'était Inoichi Yamanaka qui l'avait évalué.

- Tendance narcissique, extrêmement orgueilleux, risque de trahison, risque de tuer sa coéquipière pour sauver sa vie. À surveiller de près, si jamais il devient un danger pour sa propre équipe, le sortir des rangs shinobis. Sera évalué régulièrement, subira des thérapies pour l'aider, lit tranquillement la jinchûriki. À Naru Uzumaki, le garder à l'œil, ne pas lui donner des techniques meurtrières et éviter de l'envoyer en mission de rang C jusqu'à ce qu'Inoichi Yamanaka évalue qu'il soit prêt mentalement. Tu es chanceux, Uchiwa-san, très chanceux.

- Pourquoi? Vous avez demandé une évaluation psychologique, la voilà. Que voulez-vous d'autres?

- Simple, comportes-toi bien et tu pourras devenir shinobi, sais-tu pourquoi je dis que tu es chanceux, demanda calmement la blonde.

- Non!

- Parce que tu es un Uchiwa, rigola-Naru. Quiconque avec ses traits psychologiques passeraient sa vie en thérapie sans avoir la chance d'avoir une arme entre les mains. Bien entendu, je suis aussi une exception à cette règle. Mon ancien coéquipier a développé ses traits, sais-tu où il est maintenant?

- Cessez d'intimider Sasuke-kun, s'indigna la rose.

- Il est dans un hôpital psychiatrique dans l'asile de fou, fit la jounin sans prendre compte de l'intervention de Sakura. Il est devenu de cette façon après son premier meurtre pour survivre. Il n'a pas le droit à de la visite et il est maintenu dans une chambre insonorisé pour éviter de déranger les autres patients. Il passe la plupart de son temps à gémir en se berçant en position fœtus.

Sasuke déglutit, Naru voulait lui montrer le travail d'un shinobi, elle l'avait drôlement bien. C'était la première personne à vérifier ces détails le concernant. Lui-même, jusqu'à hier, ignorait totalement les dégâts psychologiques qu'il avait subi après le massacre. Personne n'avait pris le temps de lui faire passer ces tests croyant qu'il pourrait surpasser aisément le massacre perpétré par son frère.

- Bon, j'ai l'autorisation que j'attendais, soupira finalement Naru. Le test est simple, vous devez réussir à me blesser légèrement, une petite éraflure chacun et vous passez.

- Mais, contesta-Sakura. Nous pourrions vous blesser sérieusement.

- Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me blesser, moi, une jounin, coupa rudement la jinchûriki. Je suis une kunoichi depuis l'âge de sept ans quand même! Ce n'est pas une genin à peine sortie de l'Académie qui pourra me blesser sérieusement, même certains jounins peinent à réussir ce que je vous ai demandé!

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous le demander si tu sais que l'on va échouer, questionna l'Uchiwa en plissant des yeux.

- À vous de le deviner. Dans 3 – 2 – 1 -0!

À peine qu'elle eut dit le dernier chiffre que les deux genins partirent à courir pour se cacher, Naru baissa la tête vers la droite en remarquant qu'il se séparait. Elle soupira mentalement, elle n'avait pas laissé assez d'indices?

_«Je vous jure, les genins deviennent de plus en plus bêtes» _pensa-t-elle distraitement.

Naru secoua la tête dans le découragement, maintenant, il ne fallait qu'elle attende la suite des opérations. Sakura ne l'attaquerait pas immédiatement, la jounin en était certaine, il ne restait donc que l'Uchiwa. Combiens de temps avant qu'ils comprennent le véritable but? Naru n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait oublié de donner une limite de temps, mais cela n'allait être que plus amusant.

La première attaque vint de Sasuke comme elle l'avait prévu, elle esquiva les kunais qu'il lui lançait avec seulement quelques pas de coté. Il avait fait sa première erreur, se dévoiler immédiatement au lieu de prendre le temps de faire un plan pour la vaincre. Elle attrapa le dernier au vol et le lui lança avec une précision mortelle…

Sasuke blêmit et perdit l'équilibre, c'est avec aucune grâce qu'il tomba de l'arbre, sous le choc. Sa propre sensei n'y allait pas de la main morte, elle l'avait pratiquement touché, un poil de plus et il aurait été touché par son propre Kunai. La blonde se tourna vers lui, ses deux yeux froids lui firent frissonner. Elle avait le même regard que son frère cette terrible nuit. Le regard d'un shinobi.

- Quoi? Tu as peur de ton propre kunai, demanda-t-elle hypocritement. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu m'auras, Uchiwa-san.

Sasuke se releva, elle jouait avec lui, s'amusait à le torturer psychologiquement, s'amusait à le briser mentalement. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un jouet, rien de plus, rien de moins. La jinchûriki s'amusait à le tester, à tenter de lui montrer la voie d'un shinobi en lui montrant bien ce qu'était la haine. Parce que oui, la jeune fille le haïssait, elle haïssait la vie en tant que telle. Ça se voyait de la façon dont elle regardait les humains avec dégout, la façon dont elle le regardait comme s'il n'était rien.

Sakura glissa de sa cachette, son instructrice n'était pas normale, elle riait complètement des efforts qu'ils mettaient pour atteindre leur objectif. C'est avec une froide détermination que la rose partit à courir vers Sasuke, elle ne pouvait pas parler avec le Hokage, il avait lui-même choisi de prendre cette jeune fille comme un instructeur. Elle empoigna l'Uchiwa et partit vers la forêt. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut sûre et certaine d'être seule avec son coéquipier.

- Elle est folle, s'exclama-t-elle, sous le choc. Notre jounin instructrice est folle! Tout simplement folle.

- Non, Sakura, fit-Sasuke encore sous le choc. Elle n'est pas folle, elle est envahie par la haine. Je croyais connaître les abysses de la haine, mais je me trompais, elle déteste l'humanité, nous déteste. Ça se voit, ça se ressent. Il n'y a rien, aucun sentiment bienveillant, l'Humain est son fléau et elle a pour but de le détruire comme ils l'ont détruit.

- Mais il faut la blesser pour devenir Shinobi!

- Le but n'est pas de la blesser, je m'en suis rendu compte dans son petit discours. Elle tente de nous forcer à travailler ensemble pour la vaincre, tout simplement.

- Hein?

- Elle a dit que je ne l'aurai pas de cette façon, que je ne l'aurai pas en l'attaquant en solo, expliqua calmement Sasuke. C'est vrai, je m'en rends compte, elle est vraiment une jounin, elle est vraiment expérimentée contrairement à nous. Elle nous a dit qu'il y a des jounins qui ne réussiraient même pas à la blesser, pourquoi nous a-t-elle demandé de le faire? C'est simple, elle veut qu'on travaille ensemble pour réussir. Vois ça dans le cadre d'une mission, elle est l'ennemie. Nous sommes en supériorité numérique, mais à elle seule, elle est capable de nous tuer en claquant des doigts. L'unique moyen pour la vaincre est de la surpasser numériquement parlant. Contre 100 shinobis, elle se ferait vaincre facilement puisqu'elle est seule. C'est la même chose maintenant même si je sais qu'elle peut nous battre facilement.

Sakura hocha la tête, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas que ça soit Sasuke qui arrive avec ce genre de raisonnement là même s'il était la recrue de l'année. Elle attendait plus ce genre de raisonnement de Shikamaru, l'unique Nara de leur classe et aussi, l'unique paresseux de leur année.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors?

Sasuke sourit avant de commencer à lui expliquer le plan qu'il venait de penser.

Naru soupira silencieusement, elle s'était assise sur une roche attendant ses élèves. Elle savait que Sasuke venait de comprendre, c'est donc sans étonnement qu'elle sentit venir la première attaque suivie de la seconde. Ils manquaient de coordination, mais cela serait réparé par l'entrainement. Elle usa de sa petite taille pour se faufiler jusqu'à eux, elle atterrit en face d'eux.

Sasuke se sentit immédiatement plus petit que cette jeune fille blonde. Le regard à lui seul suffisait à l'effrayer au plus haut point. Naru se baissa tranquillement et dit l'unique mot qu'il ne s'attendait pas.

- Vous passez, fit-elle.

- QUOI, s'écria-Sakura.

- Vous passez, répéta-t-elle. Le but était de voir votre travail d'équipe. De savoir si vous étiez capable de mettre vos différents de coté pour vous attaquer à un ennemi commun. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir vos compétences, je les verrai demain lorsque vous ferez vos premières missions. Profitez de la journée.

- Attend, s'exclama-Sasuke. Pourquoi nous détestes-tu autant?

- Je ne vous déteste pas, réfuta tranquillement la jinchûriki. Je déteste l'humanité, je déteste ma vie, je déteste mes parents, je déteste mon statut, mais je ne vous déteste pas. Vous êtes des enfants qui n'ont pas encore vu l'autre coté de la médaille. Le massacre de ton clan n'est rien face à la vraie vie, ce n'est qu'une facette d'une réalité que vous ignorez.

Sur ce, la jeune fille disparut via le shunshin laissant deux genins éberlués derrière elle. Elle apparut devant la tour et entra, elle devait dire si les deux genins passaient ou non. La kunoichi entra dans la salle où la réunion avait lieu. Les autres jounins étaient présents dont un certain ninja copieur.

- Équipe un, échoué, commença un jounin.

- De même pour les équipes deux jusqu'à six, soupira finalement un jounin en représentants ses amis.

- Équipe sept, réussie, soupira-Naru.

- Équipe huit, réussie, fit-Kurenai.

Elle avait des cheveux de jais et des yeux rouges malgré qu'elle ne faisait pas partit d'un clan en tant que tel. Elle avait gradé jounin en même temps que Naru.

- Équipe dix, réussie aussi, dit-Asuma, le fils du Sandaime.

Il avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un noir profond. Il était l'un des seuls jounins à avoir de la barbe. C'était aussi un grand fumeur.

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes tous rejetés sauf nos élus, soupira-Hiruzen.

**Avec Yagura**

Il paniqua légèrement lorsqu'une lumière l'entoura, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. C'était la première fois qu'il reprenait réellement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui depuis sa mort et maintenant, il était enveloppé dans une lumière sensé le transporter ailleurs. Son esprit tentait de mettre les morceaux du casse-tête dans le bon ordre, mais il n'arrivait à rien. Ce fut donc avec stupéfaction qu'il sentit des souvenirs prendre place dans sa mémoire.

_Un jeune garçon, âgé de 5 ans minimalement, se tenait devant un homme de haute stature. L'enfant était effrayé par cette personne qui n'était autre que son propre Kage, le Sandaime Mizukage. Une terrible peur s'introduisait en lui tel un serpent. Le coup partit frappant sa joue, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_- Je t'ai dis de rester ici, Yagura, lui cria pratiquement l'homme fort de mauvaise humeur. J'en ai assez de toi qui désobéis tout le temps! Tu restes ici peu importe ce qui arrive! Tu tentes de quitter à nouveau et je peux te garantir que je ne serai plus aussi clément pour toi. Mangetsu te surveillera!_

_Sur ces mots, il quitta laissant l'enfant seul dans une maison de taille petite. L'enfant releva légèrement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait que vivre, il ne voulait que s'amuser comme tous les autres. À la place, il était cloîtré sur une île, seul, à devoir entrainer son maigre corps au-delà de ses capacités physiques simplement parce qu'il était le jinchûriki du Sanbi. Une arme pour Kiri. _

_L'enfant avec des cheveux grisâtres malgré son âge, ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'améthyste, ce n'était pas rare qu'il pleurait, seul, sans personne avec qui parler. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, seulement allé explorer un peu l'île pour trouver une certaine civilisation, ça n'avait pas pris de temps, on avait appelé son père, le Sandaime et Yagura avait été ramené de force dans la maison qui l'accueillait depuis qu'il était assez vieux pour s'en rappeler. _

_Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, entourant ses genoux de ses bras frêles avant de commencer à pleurer. Il n'avait rien pour se raccrocher, il n'était même pas considéré comme un être humain, seulement une possible arme vivante. Sa mère, il ne la connaissait même pas, Yagura ne se rappelait même pas d'avoir vu un jour son visage. Son père, c'était un homme exécrable qui ne pensait qu'à son pays et qu'à la puissance sacrifiant même ainsi la vie de son unique fils. _

_L'enfant ne se releva pas du reste de la journée, personne n'était là pour lui. On venait lui donner de la nourriture et s'occupait de garder la maison en ordre, mais Yagura n'avait aucun contact. Il se réveillait le matin, seul, dans une maison pratiquement abandonnée et ce, depuis qu'il s'en souvenait. La solitude était sa vie, rien de plus, rien de moins. _

_**Quelques années plus tard**_

_C'était le même enfant qu'on retrouvait, plus vieux, mais toujours le même. Il n'avait pas vraiment grandi dans ses dernières années, mais mentalement, il n'était plus le même. Dans son regard, il n'y avait rien, qu'un vide infini, qu'un gouffre qui avalait la moindre émotion. Ni joie, ni peine, ni douleur, rien, comme une marionnette sans vie. Yagura était maintenant genin, il venait de graduer. Ses mains étaient tâchées du sang des élèves qu'il avait dû tuer pour devenir un shinobi. L'ordre était clair : Ne restez aucun survivant. C'est ce qu'il avait fait, il serait le seul enfant à graduer comme le voulait son géniteur. _

_Les corps sans vie étaient sur le sol, des parents affolés tentaient de sauver leur progéniture déjà morte. Un homme de grande taille arriva, le Sandaime. Cet homme qui avait ordonné ce massacre, qui ordonnait ces massacres, jour après jour. Ça n'avait pas été difficile, Kiri était maintenant en pleine guerre civile. L'enfant leva les yeux de ses mains rougeâtres, observant son supérieur._

_- Beau travail, Yagura. Va, tu peux partir, je t'appellerai lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi. _

_Le jinchûriki tourna les talons devant les yeux horrifiés des parents. Un shinobi arriva, des cheveux blond presque blancs et des yeux violets. Il était un membre des sept épéistes, Mangetsu Hozûki, l'unique à maitriser les sept épées et à devoir s'occuper du jinchûriki du Sanbi. Il mit la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et disparut via le shunshin, Yagura ne devait pas marcher dans les rues avec les mains ensanglantés, il effraierait la population déjà instable. _

_C'est donc de cette façon que l'enfant retrouva la maison qu'il habitait. L'adulte le conduisit dans la maison et lui nettoya les mains, l'épéiste le regarda quelques minutes, il leva une mèche de ses cheveux dévoilant les pupilles du genin nouvellement promus._

_- Tuer est mauvais, Yagura… Même si ordonné, tu ne dois pas tuer sans raison._

_C'était les mots que l'épéiste lui disait régulièrement. Yagura ne les comprenait pas, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait été forcé d'apprendre. Loin de là, on lui avait dit qu'il devait tuer, qu'il devait obéir à son géniteur, le Sandaime. L'enfant rejoignit sa chambre sans comprendre, il glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux…_

_**Deux ans plus tard**_

_Il avait maintenant dix ans, il était de grade chuunin. La rébellion commençait à se faire sentir, les épéistes avaient fait un coup d'état contre le Sandaime. Yagura avait dû éliminer celui qui s'occupait de lui. Ça n'avait pas été facile, il ne comprenait pas le sentiment de perte qu'il ressentait. Son père lui avait ordonné de le tuer, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas été réellement capable. C'était une autre personne qui s'en était occupée en faisant à croire que c'était le porteur du Sanbi qui l'avait tué. _

_Le gris était important pour Kiri, le peuple le savait. Les shinobis loyaux au Sandaime le savait aussi, c'était pour ça qu'ils tentaient de le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Yagura avait déjà les mains tâchées de sang, chaque nuit, les morts revenaient le hanter, il avait fini par comprendre ce que Mangetsu voulait dire. Il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à dormir, on lui donnait des somnifères pour ne pas qu'il finisse par devenir insomniaque. _

_L'enfant était assis devant le Sandaime, les Kaguya tentaient une attaque contre l'autorité de son père. Sa mission à lui était simple, les éliminer. Il serait accompagné d'un détachement de jounin pour faire cette mission. Maintenant, il n'attendait que le mot pour qu'il puisse quitter la salle. _

_- Tu peux partir, va faire ta mission et reviens seulement lorsqu'elle sera accomplie. _

_La voix était moins sévère qu'à l'ordinaire. On aurait dit que la vieillesse rattrapait le pauvre Mizukage. Le jinchûriki se leva, obéissant à l'ordre. Il ne reviendrait que lorsque le massacre serait fait…_

Yagura ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il se sentait différent, légèrement différent. Il tenta de se relever, un gémissement de douleur lui échappa… Les souvenirs revinrent, l'attaque surprise des rebelles, la mort de ses coéquipiers, la douleur qui l'avait assailli pendant un bref instant.

Le bruit des chaines le surprit soudainement, il tourna la tête vers ses poignets et ses jambes, il était enchainé dans ce qui semblait être une tente. Il avait un peu de possibilité de mouvement, mais seulement le strict nécessaire.

Son regard balaya la tente, un poteau où les chaines étaient attachées, la tente était circulaire par contre. Par les chaines, il ne pourrait pas se rendre à la sortie où il devinait deux shinobis. Il baissa la tête regardant le bandage qui lui encerclait les abdominaux. On l'avait soigné, pour quelle raison? Yagura l'ignorait. Il était étendu sur un lit de fortune près du poteau où il était enchainé, ça signifiait que l'on le voulait vivant.

La lumière envahit soudainement son regard, il plissa des yeux tentant d'omettre la clarté. Il voyait une forme féminine à l'entrée de la tente, elle était grande, nettement plus grande que lui. Yagura devinait que c'était la chef des rebelles, qui viendrait le voir sinon?

- Il vient tout juste de se réveiller, madame, dit une voix d'homme.

- Tant mieux, ça va nous éviter d'attendre davantage.

Sur ces mots, elle s'avança laissant la mince voile cachant la sortie. C'était une femme rousse assez grande avec des yeux vert pétillant. Le gris se releva sous ses coudes omettant le bruit des chaines. Son regard était sérieux, très même.

- Donc, le fils du Sandaime décide enfin de se montrer sur notre territoire, sourit-elle. Dommage que tu n'es pas capable de rejoindre ton maitre.

- Que voulez-vous, demanda-t-il froidement. Je ne crois pas que vous me laisserez vivant simplement pour me narguer.

Elle sourit sinistrement, elle se rapprocha davantage appuyant fermement sur sa blessure. Yagura se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de crier de douleur, ses coudes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra sur le lit de fortune. Elle maintint la pression pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Le gris avait de la difficulté à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, la douleur demandant son attention immédiate.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu serais si facile à capturer pour être franche, commença-t-elle. Je croyais réellement n'avoir aucune chance à t'amener ici vivant. En fait, la guerre a trop duré, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas fait tuer lorsque tu t'es effondré, épuisé et blessé.

- Pourquoi moi? Vous auriez pus prendre une autre et cela aurait le même résultat, dit-il difficilement en retenant ses gémissements de douleur.

- Parce que tu es son fils, s'exclama la jeune femme. Tu es le seul que nous savons qui peut l'approcher assez prêt pour faire ce que nous voulons.

- L'éliminer, comprit-Yagura.

La kunoichi sourit en relâchant la pression sur sa blessure. Le corps du jinchûriki se détendit et sa respiration redevint régulière. Yagura se releva à nouveau, regardant la femme qu'il savait être Mei Terumi, chef des rebelles.

- Vous voulez me faire l'éliminer, dit-il. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez capturé, de gré ou de force, vous allez me faire éliminer mon propre père.

- Tu comprends vite pour une arme vivante, répliqua-Mei.

Yagura plissa des yeux, son père avait cessé de le considérer comme une arme vivante après le massacre des Kaguya où il avait manqué mourir pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était il y a cinq ans, il était maintenant âgé de 15 ans, vivant maintenant avec son père qu'il avait appris à apprécier malgré son enfance difficile. C'était la raison pourquoi Yagura comprenait les émotions, le Sandaime avait cessé de détruire ce qu'il ressentait, au contraire, il avait commencé à encourager l'enfant qu'il était à rire ou à pleurer.

- Où devrais-je dire une ancienne arme vivante, se corrigea la jeune femme. De toute façon, que tu saches ce pourquoi on t'a gardé en vie ne sert à rien. Tu vas le tuer au final. Kiri ne peut plus se permettre de rester en guerre civile encore quelques années, ça serait la fin de notre nation. Inconsciemment, tu es au courant de ses faits. Pour terminer la guerre, il faut éliminer celui qui l'a déclaré, le Sandaime.

- Et tu crois vraiment que la population arrêtera de perpétrer les massacres envers les clans, contredit-Yagura. Êtes-vous devenue folle? Une guerre civile ne s'arrête pas aussi facilement, un autre va prendre sa place et va continuer ce qu'il a débuté parce que le peuple est partagé entre deux fronts. Ceux qui sont avec vous et ceux qui sont contre vous.

La chef de la rébellion soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Il vaut mieux essayer, sourit-elle.

Yagura plissa des yeux, il tenta de s'asseoir, la douleur le fit recroqueviller contre lui-même. Il serra son abdomen en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour éviter de vocaliser la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il entendit vaguement le bruit de pas venant vers lui, on lui empoigna durement les cheveux et lui leva la tête. Son regard rencontra celui d'un homme, il était incapable de dire quelle couleur ses yeux étaient.

Il le força à s'étendre à nouveau, un autre vint l'immobiliser, et le dernier qu'il n'avait pas vu le força à tourner la tête de coté libérant ainsi son cou. Yagura tenta de se débattre contre la force, mais il était épuisé et blessé, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre des shinobis en pleine santé. Il sentit un chatouillement au niveau du cou et pour la première fois, le gris se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus le col vert qu'il mettait habituellement.

Les hommes le maintinrent sur le lit pendant quelques minutes le temps de finir leur travail, Yagura se doutait qu'ils étaient entrain de lui mettre un sceau d'obéissance pour le forcer à tuer son père. Il le savait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était capable de leur résister.

C'est donc avec une certaine soumission que Yagura ressentit les premières ruées de douleur dans son corps affaibli. Ses yeux s'ouvrir sous le choc, son dos s'arqua alors que le sceau était activé sur la jonction de son cou. Ses pupilles perdirent tranquillement cette lueur, cette lueur de vie au fond de ses prunelles démontrant ainsi sa perte de volonté. On le relâcha, il resta immobile, attendant des ordres.

- Relèves-toi, ordonna une voix.

Obéissant comme un chien, le gris se releva, la douleur totalement oubliée. C'était des gestes mécaniques, se lever, rester stable, obéir. Yagura n'était plus lui-même, la sensation d'être lui avait disparu, il n'était qu'une poupée de porcelaine obéissante à son nouveau maitre.

- Le sceau tiendra, dit la même voix. Il est totalement sous notre contrôle, Mei-sama. Il vous obéira comme il m'obéit.

- Tu peux partir, sourit la jeune femme. Yagura, lève les yeux.

Le gris obéit à nouveau, son regard entra dans celui de la chef de la résistance. Elle était debout devant la sortie. Elle venait tout juste de revenir dans la tente. Le jinchûriki sentit qu'on lui enlevait les chaines, pourtant, il ne bougea pas. La kunoichi s'avança, elle lui leva légèrement le menton de ses doigts fins.

- Remettez-lui son col, le plan commence dès maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en quittant. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

On lui empoigna les bras, lui força dans le dos et les y attacha. Son col lui fut remis efficacement. Sans perdre de temps, on le traina à l'extérieur de la tente, ses yeux vides se plissèrent de la luminosité soudaine, Yagura se laissa mener jusqu'à un petit groupe. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire, totalement sous le contrôle des membres de la résistance.

- Nous partons, n'oubliez pas, il faut faire à croire que l'on vient de le capturer, sourit-Mei. Le reste va se faire tout seul.

C'est donc sans délicatesse qu'on le força à avancer. Dans son esprit, le vrai Yagura tentait de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps, il était enchainé par des chaines le maintenant dans un état obéissant.

**- Il te faudrait de l'aide extérieur, Yagura, **fit une voix. **Le sceau est trop puissant pour que tu puisses t'en sortir tout seul.**

- Et comment veux-tu que j'aille de l'aide si personne n'est au courant de mon état, répliqua l'adolescent.

**- Ils vont sûrement s'en rende compte, ton père n'est pas un imbécile, il va pouvoir détecter s'il y a des problèmes avec toi…**

- Ou il va me faire enfermer comme cette époque, génial ton idée, Isopu. Vraiment, génial, ironisa le concerné. Ça ne va pas être différent de maintenant, enfermer dans ton propre esprit à regarder ton corps obéir à une bande de fou!

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? C'est ce que la guerre crée, ils veuillent la paix, mais ils ne l'ont pas. Penses-tu réellement qu'ils veuillent se servir de toi? Tu es un adolescent, un enfant dans leur vocabulaire, c'est seulement le dernier moyen qu'ils ont pour terminer enfin ce massacre.**

Le jeune enchainé soupira et se laissa choir dans l'eau qui faisait son esprit. C'était un lac, un grand lac. La créature qui partageait son corps avec lui créant une masse sombre dans l'eau. Il était enchainé à un arbre, enchainé par des chaines ainsi que des écritures autour de lui. Impossible de bouger hors de la zone, impossible de reprendre le contrôle de son corps déjà faible, il n'était qu'un spectateur. Yagura ne faisait qu'observer son corps être mené dans une direction précise, celle où avait eu lieu la bataille.

Dans la réalité, Mei dirigeait tranquillement la petite troupe, ils arriveraient bientôt près du lieu de l'affrontement. Selon ses espions, des troupes du Sandaime patrouillaient la zone pour retrouver des traces de survivants. D'un simple mouvement de la main, elle ordonna qu'on fasse avancer le jinchûriki davantage. Elle lui murmura seulement deux petits mots.

- Tu te débats.

L'ordre atteint les oreilles du concerné, comme ordonné, il tenta de se libérer. Les hommes augmentèrent la force de leur poigne sur lui, on finit par l'assommer, mais le travail était fait, le groupe sentait des shinobis venir dans cette direction.

- On l'abandonne comme prévu, de toute façon, ils sont trop nombreux pour que l'on puisse l'emmener et dépêchez-vous, ordonna-Mei.

Elle se baissa au niveau de l'adolescent inconscient et murmura quelques mots.

- Tue-le dès que tu es seul avec lui, c'est un ordre. Tue ton père dès que tu es seul avec lui, lui murmura-t-elle avant de partir.

Le corps de l'adolescent ne réagit pas, des shinobis apparurent dans la zone.

- Fouillez la zone, ces kidnappeurs ne doivent pas être très loin, ordonna une voix.

Le jounin en charge se rendit jusqu'au corps de Yagura, il vivait, mais il était inconscient. L'enfant était toujours ligoté, signe que ses agresseurs ont quitté la zone rapidement, l'unique détail qui fit froncer les sourcils au jounin fut le bandage couvrant l'abdomen du jinchûriki.

- Le sandaime va être heureux, murmura un autre à coté de lui.

- Je ne crois pas, regarde le bandage, il n'était pas là quand Yagura a quitté pour accomplir la mission, on tente de nous faire à croire qu'il vient juste d'être capturé. De plus, selon les corps, ça fait au moins une journée depuis l'attaque.

- Tu veux dire…

- Yagura a été aux mains de l'ennemi pendant un temps indéterminé, qui sait ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Sur ces mots peu encourageants, le jeune homme détacha les mains de l'adolescent et le leva. Il se tourna vers ses sous-filtres avant d'ordonner d'une voix claire.

- Je veux que vous faites le tour de la zone, trouvez les coupables! Je ramène Yagura à son père.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

La poupée ouvrit faiblement les yeux, une douleur aigue à l'arrière de la tête. Il était étendu sur un lit moelleux.

- Il est réveillé, fit une voix.

- Laissez nous seuls, demanda une autre.

- Mais, Sandaime-sama, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a subi…

- Croyez-vous réellement que je ne peux pas me défendre contre mon propre fils? Sortez, j'ai dit.

Yagura se releva lorsque le bruit de la porte se fit entendre. Il regarda la salle avec des yeux morts, remarquant immédiatement qu'il était seul avec le Sandaime, son père. Des mots revinrent dans son esprit : _Tue-le dès que tu es seul avec lui, c'est un ordre. Tue ton père dès que tu es seul avec lui._

Son corps réagit, il fut facilement immobilisé contre le lit. Ses yeux sans vie scannant le moindre fait et geste pour réussir à obéir à l'ordre donné. Ses poignets se firent bloquer au-dessus de sa tête, la voix du Sandaime dans ses oreilles.

- Tu n'es pas toi-même, Yagura, réveille-toi, lui somma-t-il.

La poupée resta sans vie, le Sandaime plissa des yeux. Ça ne lui prit que quelques minutes à le remarquer, mais le col n'était pas dans le bon sens. Sa main droite alla enlever le vêtement indésirable, il soupira en voyant le sceau de contrôle. Son fils était contrôlé, tout simplement.

- Ça va faire mal, murmura-t-il.

Il se concentra légèrement, déposant deux doigts sur le sceau visible. Le corps de Yagura s'arqua dans le sien sous la douleur subite. Il plissa des yeux augmentant la quantité de chakra qu'il y mettait, d'un coup, le sceau se brisa, il ne restait plus que de l'encre. Le Sandaime baissa les yeux, rentrant les siens dans ceux de son fils. L'adolescent clignait des yeux, hébété et sous le choc.

- Papa, murmura le jinchûriki en fermant les yeux. Je suis…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Yagura, coupa le Mizukage. Tu n'es pas imbattable, c'est normal de se faire battre de temps en temps. Le sceau n'est qu'une conséquence de ton emprisonnement, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Yagura ouvrit les paupières, des larmes voulaient lui échapper. Son père le releva, il gémit de douleur, sa blessure n'était pas encore guérie, malheureusement. Il se sentit être étreignit, le gris réagit instinctivement, renvoyant l'étreindre, se perdant dans la chaleur paternelle. Il n'était pas habitué aux élans d'affections de son géniteur, ça ne faisait que cinq ans depuis que son père avait appris à le traiter en humain.

- Rendors-toi, lui murmura le Sandaime. Tu en as besoin.

Le jinchûriki hocha faiblement la tête, son père quitta la pièce en amenant les armes de l'adolescent avec lui. Qui sait si la résistance avait seulement créé un seul sceau? Il ne voulait pas prendre de chance, c'est pour ça qu'il ordonna que les accès de la chambre de son fils soit verrouillé. Yagura n'aurait pas à faire un geste qu'il ne veut pas.

Le gris vit les shinobis entrer, il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain adjacente à la sienne. Yagura baissa les yeux en comprenant, il se nettoya les mains, la face et le cou. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, les shinobis entrèrent dans la salle de bain et firent leur travail. Le jinchûriki attendit qu'ils sortent et verrouillent la porte pour se changer. Il enfila un simple pyjama avant de rejoindre son lit et de s'y étendre…

Le jinchûriki ferma les yeux laissant le sommeil venir le prendre.

Le Mizukage se dirigea vers son bureau, en entrant, des shinobis l'attendaient.

- Que devrions-nous faire maintenant, demanda celui qui avait amené son fils. La résistance est introuvable et utilise maintenant votre propre fils pour essayer de vous tuer.

- C'est pour ça qu'il vivra à Nami à partir de demain, informa le Sandaime. Je ne peux permettre que la résistance utilise ses capacités pour me tuer et la guerre s'éternise. On le prend maintenant pour cible.

- À Nami? Il ne sera pas vraiment content.

- Je sais, mais il ne peut me contredire. Il a essayé de me tuer il y a quelques minutes, contrôlé par un sceau. Il vivra à Nami à partir de demain et quelques shinobis l'accompagneront pour le protéger. Leurs signes d'appartenance à Kiri leur seront pris, ils n'auront que leurs armes. Ils devront vivre comme de simples citoyens.

- Yagura est un jinchûriki, il ne voudra pas abandonner Kiri en pleine guerre.

Le Sandaime soupira avant de s'asseoir.

- C'est pour ça qu'il sera voyagé cette nuit, je lui installerai une restriction pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Kiri jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, soit ma défaite, soit ma victoire. Suigetsu et Utakata seront ses protecteurs. Le premier pour l'éloigner de Kiri, le second pour le protéger des possibles attaques.

- Donc…

- Avertissez-les et je veux que dans une heure, ils soient en route vers Nami sans exception!

Le jounin hocha la tête avant de disparaître via le shunshin. Le Mizukage soupira, il avait une petite maison qui lui appartenait à Nami, il enverrait son fils là-bas.

**Un jour plus tard**

Yagura ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement, il se redressa, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ses oreilles captèrent des voix familières, il se leva de son lit et se dirigea discrètement vers le bruit. Il descendit les marches et découvrit… Suigetsu et Utakata en train de discuter.

- Hé, tu es réveillé, remarqua le premier. Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici, je me trompe?

- Pas vraiment, secoua-Yagura en descendant.

- Ton père a pensé à t'éloigner quelques temps de Kiri après ta capture, il ne veut pas que tu sois utilisé pour le tuer, expliqua-Utakata. Il nous a ordonné de te protéger le temps que tu passeras à Nami.

- …

- N'essaie même pas de retourner à Kiri, il t'a restreint, soupira-Suigetsu comme s'il lisait ses pensés. Aussi longtemps que la guerre n'est pas terminée, tu resteras ici à vivre comme un citoyen, un peu comme nous deux. Tu seras libéré soit à sa victoire ou à sa défaite. Dans les deux cas, tu vas pouvoir retourner à Kiri, mais pour le moment, tu es cloîtré à Nami.

Yagura soupira avant de rejoindre la cuisine, il y avait une douce odeur dans l'air. Utakata prit un air moqueur avant de parler.

- J'ai fait à déjeuner si tu as faim…

- Est-ce seulement mangeable, s'indigna le gris.

- Mangeable, oui, répondit-Suigetsu. Bon, pas nécessairement. Il n'est pas un maitre de la cuisine, mais il est mieux que moi…

- Génial, soupira le fils du Sandaime.

- Tu crois que tu peux faire mieux, répliqua le jinchûriki du Rokubi, insulté.

- Nettement.

Sur ces mots, Yagura goûta le plat préparé par son comparse jinchûriki. Sa face se transforma en grimace de dégoût Il secoua la tête avant de commencer à se faire à déjeuner. Utakata se mit à bouder devant la mine étonnée de l'Hozûki. Le jeune porteur du Rokubi était efféminé, il avait des cheveux châtains et un regard noisette. Élancé et loin d'être costaud, il paressait frêle et faible. Suigetsu, lui, avait des cheveux blond presqu'aussi blanc que son frère ainé, Mangetsu. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que son frère, mauve. La différence entre les deux était la taille et l'âge, pas une très grande différence en fait.

Le porteur du Sanbi termina rapidement son repas et le déposa sur la table. Ses deux compagnons forcés se tournèrent soudainement en sentant la délicieuse odeur venant de ses plats.

- Tu permets que je goûte, demanda-Suigetsu avec des yeux pétillants.

- Non!

Le jeune shinobi sourit et vola une bouché pendant que Yagura s'occupait de Utakata. Ses paupières se fermèrent sous le délice pur…

- Tu fais nos repas, décréta-t-il après avoir savouré sa bouché.

- Je fais _mes_ repas, pas les vôtres. Arrangez-vous avec vos maigres talents de cuisinier, contredit le gris.

- Dans ce cas, tu hérites du canapé et je prendrai ton lit, coupa-Utakata. Dans cette maison, il y a une seule chambre, on te l'a laissé puisque tu étais le blessé, mais nous pouvons la reprendre si tu ne veux pas nous faire à manger.

- C'est du chantage et je pourrai même dormir sur le sol, ça ne me dérangerait. Je suis habitué de toute façon, haussa le concerné.

- Ton père t'a laissé tes armes si tu voulais t'entrainer, nous pouvons tes confisquer, essaya le blond platine.

- Il est facile de s'entrainer sans arme…

Utakata fronça des sourcils, il empoigna le gris par le col et le força à regarder dans ses yeux.

- Je suis patient, Yagura, mais j'ai mes limites. Nous sommes ici parce que _tu_ as été capturé par la résistance, ait au moins la bonté de nous faire notre repas. C'est à cause de toi que nous sommes ici au lieu d'être sur le front. Tout simplement parce que tu as tenté de tuer ton propre père sous les effets d'un sceau de contrôle!

- Tu n'as qu'à partir, répliqua le concerné. Crois-tu réellement que je suis fier d'avoir été capturé? Je suis le seul survivant de l'escouade qui a été envoyé, les autres ont tous été massacrés, genins à jounins sans exception! Ils étaient trop nombreux, on aurait dit un détachement d'une armée, une trentaine d'hommes minimalement. Nous étions huit, seulement huit et là-dessus, il y avait trois genins et deux chuunins, nous étions trois jounins contre une trentaine de jounins. Nous n'avions aucune chance de les vaincre! J'aurai préféré finir parmi les corps froids qu'être forcé à leur obéir!

Le silence s'abattit sur la petite maison, le gris se mit à manger malgré que son appétit ait soudainement disparu. Il mangea rapidement et nettoya sa vaisselle. Cinq minutes plus tard et le gris gravissait les marches quatre à quatre pour quitter la cuisine au plus vite.

Il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit. Un élancement soudain à l'abdomen le fit plier en deux. Il grinça des dents en comprenant que sa blessure venait tout juste de se rouvrir.

_«Génial, ne manquait plus que ça. Isopu, combien de temps avant que je sois guéri complètement?»_

_**«Je dirai une à deux semaine, la blessure est profonde et même si mon chakra t'aide, elle prendra du temps à guérir.»**_

_«Fantastique!»_ pensa ironiquement Yagura.

Le gris se dirigea vers la salle de bain et leva son chandail, son bandage était empli de sang, il serra les dents en le détachant. Il remarqua immédiatement que sa blessure s'était infectée malgré les soins reçus. Yagura fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie, il n'y avait rien pour le soigner. Il retourna dans la chambre pour trouver son propre matériel. Utakata entra à ce moment.

- Que veux-tu, demanda-Yagura froidement.

- Te soigner, haussa le concerné en se rapprochant.

Le porteur du Rokubi mit une main sur l'épaule du gris et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit, il revint avec le matériel de désinfection.

- Couche-toi, somma-t-il.

Son comparse jinchûriki obéit, se couchant sur le dos. Il ouvrit une bouteille de désinfectant et versa le contenu sur la plaie. Immédiatement, Yagura se crispa, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Il était maintenu fermement sur le lit alors qu'Utakata désinfectait la plaie béante sur son abdomen. Le gris griffa tentant de juguler la douleur. Ça se calma légèrement. Son comparse mit une main brillante de chakra sur sa plaie et commença la guérison. Yagura en profita pour observer la chambre. C'était une simple chambre avec un meuble, une porte pour rejoindre la salle de bain, une armoire et un lit. Pas de très grand changement avec sa chambre à lui.

- Tu devras éviter de bouger pendant la prochaine semaine. Je vais venir voir la blessure à tous les jours pour éviter qu'elle se réinfecte, soupira-Utakata. Je suis désolé pour les mots de toute à l'heure, j'étais simplement énervé d'être enfermé ici jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

- C'est la vie, soupira le gris en se relevant.

- Attends que je te mette un nouveau bandage, soupira le porteur du Rokubi avec un mince sourire en reconnaissant la manie du gris d'être impatient.

En quelques minutes, le gris portait à nouveau son chandail, il fouilla dans le matériel qu'on lui avait laissé et trouva facilement ses habits standards. Il les mit de coté préférant s'habiller comme un simple civil pour le moment.

La blessure aurait dû le tuer, Yagura le savait, il ne l'avait pas dit à Utakata de peur de l'énerver. Elle aurait vraiment dû le tuer, elle était trop profonde et avait atteint ses organes. C'était un miracle qu'il s'en était sorti, c'était comme si une puissance supérieur avait empêché la mort de venir le chercher. Ce sentiment était accompagné d'une certitude qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quelqu'un le protégerait à l'avenir…

_Une première réalité, une première résurrection. Ce monde sera-t-il celui qui empêchera Madara de vaincre ou non?_

* * *

_Bon, voilà mon premier réel chapitre. Ne vous gênez pas de donner des commentaires, ils m'aident à améliorer mon écriture._

_Amitié, Fan-manga._


	3. Chapitre Deux: La rencontre

_**SeenaHes :**__Par couples normaux, j'entendais hétérosexuel, je cherchais le mot et je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. J'avais un trou de mémoire. Désolé pour le détail. _

_**Kawaii-Sama : **__Merci du commentaire. Je suis peut-être douée pour l'écriture, mais je peux te garantir qu'avant, j'étais complètement nulle. C'est une de mes enseignantes très exigeante sur la langue française qui m'a poussé à m'améliorer à ce point… Disons qu'elle nous faisait écrire énormément et quand elle nous corrigeait, après un certains nombres de fautes ou d'erreurs de syntaxes, elle arrêtait et passait à un autre. Le hic, c'est que nous étions une classe de 25 élèves… C'est pourquoi je suis rendue douée. Pour les couples, moi aussi, je n'aime pas trop qu'il soit Seme, je préfère Naruto en tant que Uke… Il est juste fait pour ce rôle. _

_**Pour les autres : **__Merci des commentaires, ils sont très importants pour moi._

* * *

_Le passé_

_- Discussion du passé_

Le présent

- Discussion dans le présent

**- ****Parole d'un démon**

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_Avertissement: __Je ne possède pas Naruto, ni aucun des personnages de l'Univers, ils sont la propriété de l'auteur que je me rappelle plus comment écrire son nom_

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Une rencontre.**

Naru releva légèrement la tête, regardant le mur derrière son Kage avec une certaine fascination. Le discours habituel réservé aux nouveaux jounins instructeurs n'était pas très populaire, loin de là. Kurenai faisait semblant d'écouter et Asuma ne pensait même pas à paraître un brin intéressé. C'était une réunion très _intéressante_ en fait. La jinchûriki soupira silencieusement, ramenant son attention sur le vieillard ennuyant qui lui faisait face. Elle avait envie de tuer, liquider, massacrer, elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter. On ne faisait pas tout ce qu'on voulait dans la vie, c'était une leçon que Naru avait très bien assimilé, elle n'avait jamais eu ce qu'elle voulait après tout.

- Ayez au moins la présence d'esprit de paraître intéressés, s'exclama finalement l'Hokage avec une goute de sueur derrière la tête.

Comme réponse, il reçut trois regards indéchiffrables. Sarutobi secoua la tête dans le découragement jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille de 12 ans se dirige vers la porte. Il fronça des sourcils partant pour dire qu'il n'avait pas fini quand les deux autres la suivirent, en automate. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles le Sandaime prit conscience que ses trois jounins avaient seulement fuis le discours habituel, donc la tradition du pays du feu. Il soupira avant de murmura pour lui-même.

- De toute façon, ils savent déjà ce que je voulais dire…

Naru marchait tranquillement dans les rues, l'attitude loin d'être accueillante. Au contraire, les citoyens avaient plutôt tendance à croire le contraire surtout avec l'aura de menace qui l'entourait. La jeune fille se dirigea vers une zone connue pratiquement d'elle seule, elle aimait la solitude, ça lui évitait de rencontrer des gens indésirables. De toute façon, elle vivait dans un monde différent, elle évoluait selon son monde, dans celui qu'on l'avait enfermé dès la naissance. Son géniteur, cet homme si connu qui était son père, avait détruit sa vie en faisant d'elle ce qu'elle était maintenant. Elle fit exprès pour ne rencontrer personne de sa connaissance, elle préférait affronter le regard d'étranger que ceux de personnes qu'elle connaissait personnellement.

Sa vie à elle était monotone jusqu'à maintenant, faire des missions par-dessus des missions sans penser à autre chose. C'était son devoir à elle, tuer pour le bien de Konoha. Maintenant, avec des élèves, elle allait être forcée à faire des missions de rang D et endurer les regards des villageois. Sa journée commençait mal, très mal. Pourquoi Kakashi n'était-il pas capable de faire passer un simple élève pour une fois?

- C'est donc toi, celle qui me remplace, fit une voix masculine.

- Tu oses en plus montrer ton visage, Hatake-san, fit froidement Naru en se retournant dans la direction du retardataire officiel du village caché des feuilles.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est choisi de te prendre comme jounin instructeur malgré ton âge, j'étais sensé être leur sensei, mais ils ont changé d'avis ne voulant pas perdre leur petit _prodige._ Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en vouloir pour ça.

- Leur petit _prodige_ comme ils le disent n'est qu'un enfant gâté avec des idées de meurtre inquiétantes. Et de toute façon, un prodige est un enfant qui surpasse tous les autres dans tous les domaines, il n'est qu'un simple petit genin avec aucune expérience sur le terrain, même pas digne d'être appelé un shinobi. Nous savons ce que sont les prodiges puisque _**nous**_ en sommes.

Ils étaient derrières un restaurant connu où se trouvait justement Sakura et Sasuke. Les deux genins gelèrent en état de choc, ils se rapprochèrent légèrement de la voix de leur sensei. Elle faisait face à un jounin argenté connu comme le ninja copieur. Il avait des cheveux défiants la gravité de couleur argenté, un masque qui cachait la plupart de son visage et son bandeau de shinobi cachant un œil, au final, il n'avait à peu près le quart du visage de visible. Il portait la tenue officielle des jounins contrairement à la jeune fille.

- Je sais, Naru, je sais. Il semble que Kiri demande de l'aide pour terminer leur guerre, ils sont épuisés… Je suis venu te voir pour cette raison. L'Hokage souhaite que je trouve des shinobis aptes à m'accompagner dans cette mission. Aider le Sandaime Mizukage à mettre fin à la guerre civile qui ravage son pays…

- J'ai deux élèves…

- Demande à Kurenai ou à Asuma de prendre leur charge pendant ce temps, il faut que je trouve des shinobis de ma classe de combat. Ibiki, Gaï et moi formons l'escouade pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore la réponse d'Yûgao.

- Je vais devoir en parler à Asuma et à Kurenai avant de donner une réponse.

- Je m'en doutais, ravi de t'avoir revu, Naru. Tu as bien grandi depuis l'époque…

- Je ne suis plus la gamine de 10 ans, j'ai 12 ans, Kakashi-sempai.

Sur ces mots, l'argenté disparut dans un nuage de feuille. Naru tourna son regard vers les citoyens, ils se reculèrent, davantage effrayé par une fillette qu'une armée entière de shinobi ennemi.

- Sakura, Sasuke, il n'est pas poli d'écouter les discussions des autres, fit-Naru d'une voix si glaciale qu'ils en frissonnèrent.

- Désolé, sensei, s'exclamèrent-ils avec de partir ailleurs le plus rapidement possible.

La jeune fille soupira de découragement, personne avait le courage de la regarder en face et de lui faire face, on l'évitait ayant peur d'elle. Une peur irrationnelle à son avis. Certes, elle ne faisait rien pour leur faire apprécier sa présence, mais pour une fois, Naru aimerait qu'une personne décide de surpasser sa peur pour découvrir qui elle est au fond d'elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle agissait comme une personne qui ne voulait voir quiconque qu'on devait prendre la première impression comme celle qui la décrit parfaitement. Naru voulait juste connaître une personne qui n'aurait pas peur de lui parler malgré qu'elle soit une jinchûriki.

On la regardait toujours avec hargne s'attendant qu'elle réponde avec un sourire sur son visage, la Kunoichi n'était pas ce genre en particulier surtout avec ce qu'elle avait dû vivre dans sa vie pour réussir à trouver des personnes qui lui parlaient normalement et non comme si elle était une démone. Elle n'était ni l'Ichibi, ni le Kyuubi, elle était Naru, Uzumaki Naru… fille du Yondaime Hokage, unique héritière vivante de l'ancien clan Uzumaki d'Uzushio no Sâto. Pourtant, on la voyait pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, tous les jours, c'était toujours la même chose… Sa vie était entièrement vouée à la haine, elle connaissait assez les abysses de ce sentiment pour savoir que jamais elle ne s'en sortira. Son père avait eu la _bonté_ de la faire tomber dans ce gouffre dès la naissance en croyant fermement qu'elle serait traitée en héros.

- Sottise, se murmura-t-elle en recommençant à marcher. Il aurait dû le savoir, tout le monde le savait…

Ça lui arrivait souvent de se parler à elle-même. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire comment un homme pouvait être aussi naïf. Croire que sa fille unique, maintenant jinchûriki de Kyuubi no Yoko serait traitée en héros après l'attaque surprise de la bête. Il fallait être fou pour laisser à un peuple une confiance aveugle alors que l'être qui contenait leur fléau était à portée de main. À l'époque, il aurait été facile de la tuer, elle n'était qu'un poupon, une nouvelle-née sans défense. Maintenant, elle était l'une des Kunoichi les plus puissantes dans le monde shinobi et l'une des plus cruelles. La jeune fille n'avait aucune honte à tuer, à massacrer les humains croyant fermement que personne n'est pur sauf les nouveau-nés. Ses pas la conduisirent devant le lac où elle passait la plupart de son temps.

_- Il_ est une créature du feu et j'adore l'eau… Je me demande ce qui ne fonctionne pas, se dit-Naru à haute voix.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas lui, fit une voix familière.

- Pourtant, grand-père, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un jinchûriki est influencé par la bête qu'il contient, répliqua la jeune fille sans se formaliser de la présence du Sandaime Hokage derrière elle.

- Peut-être es-tu l'exception à cette règle, haussa-t-il.

- Alors suis-je l'exception à toutes les règles? Chaque fois que je parle d'une différence, tu dis que je suis l'exception à la règle.

- Nous sommes tous une exception puisque nous sommes tous humains, nous respirons le même air, nous vivons sur la même terre. Chaque humain est différent alors, nous sommes tous des exceptions à notre façon…

Naru plissa les sourcils, pour elle, le peuple était identique. Hypocrite et haineux, ce qu'elle avait connu depuis sa naissance. Pourquoi était-elle née? Pourquoi vivait-elle? Pour souffrir? La jeune fille l'ignorait, mais elle savait une seule chose, si son père avait le malheur de renaître de ses cendres, elle le tuerait elle-même. Paternel ou non. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'il avait détruit sa vie dès sa naissance.

- Naru, tu devrais cesser d'haïr, plus que le temps passe, plus je sens la haine montée en toi, commença le Sandaime. Tes élèves ne devraient pas avoir à connaître ce genre de comportement, essaie de préserver leur innocence au moins.

- Et comment pourrai-je y arriver? La haine, c'est tout ce que je connais même encore aujourd'hui, il ne passe pas un jour sans qu'on me regarde avec mépris. L'amour, à part toi et certains shinobis, je n'en reçois pas… Dis-moi pourquoi dois-je revenir dans une maison vide sans personne pour m'accueillir, murmura la Kunoichi. Pourquoi vis-je seule à 12 ans? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de parents pour m'accueillir et s'inquiéter à mon sujet? Je n'ai que toi et certains shinobis… J'aimerai un jour être normale…

- Un shinobi n'est pas normale, un être humain non plus. Personne n'est normal parce que nous ne pouvons dire ce qu'est être normal. Soit juste toi, c'est ce que tu dois apprendre à être, toi-même. Kakashi est venu me voir…

- Il t'a parlé de ses coéquipiers pour sa mission, devina-Naru.

- Oui et il m'a parlé de toi… Il veut que tu participes à cette mission.

- Je sais, il m'en a déjà parlé.

La blonde baissa la tête regardant son reflet dans l'eau, un éclat de haine persistait dans ses pupilles. Elle détestait le peuple en entier. Pour la changer, il faudrait que son monde entre en collision avec un autre qui n'a pas perdu espoir d'une vie meilleure. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps ne pensant même plus à sourire lorsqu'elle ressentait de la joie.

- Tu devrais participer à cette mission, Naru, elle te serait peut-être bénéfique, fit le Sandaime.

- Et mes élèves, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Je suis sûr que Kurenai et Asuma peuvent prendre un élève de plus pendant cette période.

- Je ne me suis pas encore décidée.

- Je te conseille vivement d'y aller, peut-être auras-tu la chance de rencontrer des personnes portant le même fardeau que toi. Ne le dit pas à Kakashi, mais je vous conseille de passer par Nami…

Sur ces mots, le Sandaime partit avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Naru fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, il lui demandait évidement d'aller à Nami, mais pour quelle raison? C'était la question qui la taraudait maintenant. Il avait été clair, il voulait que l'équipe de Kakashi passe à Nami pour aller à Kiri aider leur client. Elle n'avait même pas accepté encore qu'Hiruzen lui conseillait un chemin à prendre.

- Et bien, il faudrait peut-être que j'aille demander à Asuma et Kurenai… En plus, ça devrait pouvoir améliorer leur travail d'équipe, se murmura-Naru.

Elle n'eut même pas le besoin de se lever que les deux jounins en question apparurent via le shunshin en face d'elle, sa sueur chuta devant le timing parfait du duo. Soupirant légèrement, Naru se prépara mentalement à faire face à deux jounins passablement énervés.

- On peut savoir pourquoi le Hokage est venu nous voir en nous demandant de prendre un de tes élèves pendant une durée indéterminée, s'exclamèrent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

- Il est plus rapide que moi, soupira la concernée. Il veut que je participe à une mission précise.

- Et cette mission, fit-Kurenai plus calme.

- Aider le Mizukage troisième à terminer la guerre civile de son pays. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de donner ma réponse, expliqua-Naru. C'est une mission de rang A voire même de rang S, alors vous comprenez pourquoi il vous a demandé de prendre un de mes élèves pendant une période indéterminée.

- Si ce n'était pas aussi important, je répondrais non, soupira la maître du Genjutsu de Konoha. Je vais prendre Sakura…

- Et vous me laissez Sasuke, pleura-Asuma.

- À moins que tu veuilles une bataille entre Ino et Sakura à tous les jours, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution, répliqua la plus jeune des jounins.

Asuma blêmit devant la terrible vérité, il avait complètement oublié l'antécédent de ces deux jeunes filles et leur haine mutuelle. Elles voulaient tellement avoir l'Uchiwa comme mari qu'elles avaient détruit leur amitié ensemble. Maintenant, les deux Kunoichi ne pouvaient même plus se supporter sans commencer une argumentation bruyante comme aimait le dire certains shinobis aux oreilles sensibles. Plus aucun Inuzuka ne voulait approcher les deux genins lorsqu'elles se trouvaient ensemble.

- Je crois que je viens de comprendre, murmura le Sarutobi. Le Sandaime nous a légèrement parlé de la mission et nous comprenons le choix de Kakashi, tu es l'une des plus fortes jounins de tout Konoha, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour tes élèves même si j'ai le sentiment que tu n'en avais jamais eu l'intention. Nous prendrons leur charge pendant ton petit voyage à Kiri.

- Donc, un problème de régler, soupira la blonde. Ne manque plus qu'à donner ma réponse à cet imbécile d'Hatake.

Kurenai frissonna légèrement, elle n'était pas du genre à aimer Kakashi, mais elle sentait maintenant que l'argenté aurait besoin de toute la chance que ce monde possédait pour faire face à une jinchûriki énervée d'avoir à prendre _sa_ position. Tous savaient que Naru adorait les missions mortelles et pratiquement impossibles à réussir… Pourtant, elle les réussissait toujours haut la main.

- Dans ce cas, bonne chance, fit la maitresse des Genjutsu de Konoha.

Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumé suivit par Asuma, Naru leva le regard vers le ciel, elle avait l'impression qu'il riait de ses dépends, mais pourtant, c'était toujours le même ciel bleu. Quelques nuages annonçaient la venue de la pluie, mais avant qu'elle arrive, la porteuse du Kyuubi aurait assez de temps pour faire une dizaine de missions comme celle de Kiri. Tous savaient que la pluie était rare en été, elle ne l'était pas à l'automne par contre.

- Ta réponse, fit une voix familière.

- Vous êtes-vous donnés le mot ou quoi, s'exclama finalement Naru, incrédule. Ça ne fait même pas encore une heure que l'on s'est parlé et tu me demande déjà ma réponse, Kakashi-sempai?

- Et bien, un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu avais déjà choisi, sourit l'argenté sous son masque.

- Qui possède le nom d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, j'imagine, murmura la jounin pour elle-même.

Le sourire sur le visage du ninja copieur suffit à lui donner une réponse à sa question, c'était vraiment le Sandaime qui lui avait dit.

- J'ai eu la réponse d'Yûgao, elle a accepté de faire parti de l'escouade. Ibiki, Gai, Yûgao et moi-même… Il ne manque qu'une personne, toi, dans ce cas.

- Tu sais déjà la réponse, pourquoi poser la question, demanda-Naru en soulevant un sourcil.

- Dans une heure, à la salle des jounins, sourit-Kakashi avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuille.

La jounin se releva, on ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille? Elle repartit en direction de Konoha, maintenant, elle devait avertir Sasuke et Sakura de son choix. Le problème bien qu'infirme restait qu'elle devait les trouver. Si Naru trouvait Sasuke, elle trouverait facilement Sakura qui suivait l'Uchiwa comme son ombre. Le moyen de trouver un Uchiwa était simple, empiéter sur ce qu'il considérait comme son territoire, c'est-à-dire le domaine Uchiwa vide de vie depuis le massacre. Un fin sourire de renard traversa les traits de la jeune shinobi, il était temps de savoir si son élève avait réellement la trempe d'un Uchiwa ou ne faisait que porter le nom comme Shisui l'insinuait à l'époque.

Ses pas la conduisirent dans le quartier qu'elle avait le plus visiter enfant, dès qu'elle franchit la zone, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était détectée par Itachi, mais Sasuke, ça restait à voir. Elle continua, Naru savait que si Sasuke ne la sentait pas, elle le trouverait sur les terrains d'entrainement Uchiwa se pratiquant à _tuer_ son frangin. Dommage qu'il n'avait même pas la graine d'un génie, il n'avait aucune chance de battre le véritable prodige Uchiwa. Elle atteint le lieu de formation habituel des Uchiwa, terrain qu'elle avait souvent utilisé en compagnie de son ancien sensei maintenant devenu criminel de rang S.

- Et bien, fit-Naru surprenant ces deux élèves. Il avait raison…

- Raison, fit-Sakura, surprise par l'apparition soudaine de leur sensei.

Elle avait tout tenté pour avoir une date allant même jusqu'à le suivre dans le restaurant où il avait mangé. Dommage qu'il avait refusé de lui payer son repas. Ses économies entières y étaient passées.

- En effet, Shisui lorsqu'il était vivant avait déjà insinué que Sasuke ne portait que le titre d'Uchiwa. Je vois maintenant qu'il avait raison, sourit-Naru sadiquement.

- …

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi, Sasuke? Simple, un Uchiwa serait capable de ressentir un intrus dans _son_ domaine même s'il est à des centaines de kilomètres de _son_ domaine ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Tu n'as pas réussi à détecter ma présence dans le quartier Uchiwa alors que je suis sûre qu'_il_ est au courant que je suis maintenant devant toi. Vraiment, je comprends pourquoi tu as été appelé le maillon faible de la lignée…

- Cessez d'insulter Sasuke-kun, s'écria-Sakura, outrée.

- Bref, je ne suis pas ici pour ça. Je pars en mission pendant une période indéterminée, dans ce temps, vous serez entrainés par les autres senseis puisqu'il m'est impossible de vous amener, commença-Naru.

- Pourquoi, coupa brusquement Sasuke. Des genins doivent suivre leur sensei.

- Sauf lorsqu'ils vont en pleine guerre, grogna la jinchûriki mécontente de s'être fait couper. Sakura, tu seras sous la tutelle de Kurenai et Sasuke, celle d'Asuma…

- Pourquoi nous séparer, interrompit-Sakura en criant…

_«Ino va être à coté de mon Sasuke-kun» _ s'écria mentalement la rose.

_**«Alors dans ce cas, tu vas devoir travailler plus fort, ma chère…» **_fit son for intérieur d'une voix assez sadique.

- Parce que les équipes sont formées pour être des escadrons de trois shinobis et non de cinq. Je ne connais aucun jounin près à prendre les élèves de _la démone_ comme ils aiment m'appeler même si leur _prodige_ Uchiwa est membre de l'équipe, dit-Naru d'une voix si froide qu'elle ferait fondre de jalousie les glaciers et les maîtres du Hyoton. De plus, Sakura, c'est le meilleur moment pour toi de te libérer de ce fantasme, Sasuke ne t'appartiendra jamais. Cesse de voir de l'amour alors que tu es simplement attirer par son corps comme toutes ses filles-fans. Et toi, Uchiwa-san, je t'ai mis spécialement avec Asuma pour une raison et tu vas la comprendre bientôt.

- Quelle mission vous empêche-t-il de nous amener, interrogea finalement Sasuke.

- Le fait que tu es à surveiller et que la mission consiste à porter main-forte à un groupe de Kiri pour terminer la guerre civile qui déchire le pays de l'eau. Satisfait? En passant, si vous vous n'êtes pas améliorés à mon retour, vous retournez à l'académie peu importe si vous allez pleurer aux conseillers. Ils ne dicteront jamais _mes_ choix et je ne suis pas sûre que vous voulez par mégarde vous retrouvez au beau milieu d'une boucherie…

Sur ces mots peu encourageants, Naru disparut dans un tourbillon de feuille laissant deux genins pétrifiés sur place… La peur les tenaillait maintenant… Leur sensei était particulièrement sérieuse, c'est ce qui les effrayait le plus en ce moment même.

La jeune fille réapparut devant le bâtiment où la salle des jounins se trouvait. C'était dans le bâtiment du Hokage, dans une salle au niveau inférieur. Elle passait rarement de temps en compagnie des personnes du même grade, mais pour le moment, c'était le lieu du rendez-vous. Même si la blonde se doutait particulièrement que Kakashi serait en retard, elle y allait d'avance. Naru détestait être en retard et détestait en plus perdre son temps. Quoi de mieux qu'observer du salon des jounins. La jeune fille se rendit jusque dans la salle avant d'y entrer, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes. Gai Maïto, Kurenai et Asuma étaient les seuls de présents. Elle prit place sur le canapé soupirant légèrement dans l'ennuie.

- Naru-chan, fit-Gaï. Comme ça, tu as une équipe! Je suis sûr que leurs FEUX DE LA JEUNESSE sont RESPLENDISSANTS!

- Gaï, tu recommences, t'es mort, menaça la jinchûriki en se tenant les oreilles.

À ce moment, un cri se fit entendre faisant blêmir les jounins présents.

- GAÏ-SENSEI!

Et l'enfer entra dans la salle dédiée aux jounins… Un jeune en combinaison verte entra dans la salle comme une tornade. Naru écarquilla les yeux, c'était une réplique miniature de Gaï, l'horreur des jounins. Elle blêmit suivit de près par Asuma et Kurenai…

- Pitié Kami, supplièrent-ils. Qu'a-t-on fait pour mériter ça?

Dans la mort, une jeune femme sans âge plissa des yeux avec un mince sourire…

- Une seconde chance, murmura-t-elle.

Naru vit deux autres personnes apparaître, les coéquipiers de l'élève adoré de Gaï. L'un était Neji Hyuuga et l'autre, Tenten. Une orpheline sans nom de famille. La jinchûriki leva un sourcil au regard du soi-disant prodige Hyuuga.

- Gaï, s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il partait pour faire son petit numéro.

- Ah, désolé, Naru-chan.

- Merci, s'écrièrent Asuma et Kurenai.

- Pas de quoi… La dernière fois, j'ai manqué le tuer parce qu'il avait osé sortir son satané de Genjutsu incassable devant moi, haussa la blonde.

Les genins observèrent la jeune fille, elle se tourna vers l'extérieur regardant avec une froideur inégalable.

- En pensant, comment est ton équipe, Naru?

- Pathétique! Tout simplement pathétique! Un emo-boy et une fille-fan. Si Kurenai et Asuma ne virent pas fou pendant le temps qu'ils les auront, je promets d'agir plus comme une fille que comme un démon.

- Asuma, Kurenai, vous avez l'avenir de Konoha entre vos mains, fit sérieusement Gaï. J'espère que vous réussirez à garder votre santé mentale intacte.

La jeune fille sourit sadiquement en les regardant, les deux concernés blêmirent.

- En pensant, équipe de Gaï, vous êtes ici pour quelle raison, demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Euh, nous voulions simplement savoir si c'était vrai qu'il partait à Kiri pour aider le Mizukage, dit la jeune fille. Et qui nous formerait pendant ce temps…

- Ah, c'est vrai… Neji, tu t'occupes de tes coéquipiers pendant que je suis parti, je me suis arrangé avec le Hokage pour que vous puissiez faire des missions de Rang D seuls et qu'il vous trouve un chef d'équipe provisoire si vous tentez les missions de rang C. Sinon, je vous ai laissé un parchemin d'entrainement. Il n'y a pas grand jounin de disponible vu que la plupart sont sur des missions ou en charge d'une autre équipe.

Une jeune femme apparut devant le trio les faisant sursauter.

- Yûgao, en avance comme toujours, fit la jinchûriki.

- Au moins, j'ai la meilleure Kunoichi comme coéquipière, sourit celle-ci.

Le silence se fit dans la salle pendant que les plus jeunes quittaient, surpris qu'une personne plus jeune qu'eux était en fait une jounin qualifié, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on apprenait qu'une personne de 12 ans à peine était de grade jounin et avait déjà une réputation meurtrière. Naru ferma les yeux en attente de leurs derniers coéquipiers. Ibiki finit par les rejoindre quinze minutes avant l'heure et Kakashi à quelques secondes précises avant. L'aura meurtrière d'une certaine Kunoichi de 12 ans devait l'avoir motivé.

- Bon, nous sommes tous présents, dit-Kakashi. Vous savez déjà le but de la mission : Repousser la résistance de Kiri en échange, le Mizukage s'engage dans une alliance totalement profitable pour Konoha. C'est la principale raison pourquoi notre Hokage m'a demandé de prendre des jounins de mon niveau pour y aller. Nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer par la résistance, c'est pour cela que nous prendrons différent chemin.

Naru plissa les yeux, voilà donc pourquoi le Sandaime lui avait conseillé d'y aller par Nami.

- Amener autant de matériels que vous pouvez, l'important est de se retrouver à Kiri dans une semaine précise voire même plus tôt. Partez quand vous pensez être prêt, nous éviterons de nous regrouper avant d'atteindre le village de la brume. Par où prendrez-vous?

- Nami, haussa-Naru.

- Pays du thé, répondit immédiatement après Yûgao.

- Je vais passer vers Kumo, fit-Gaï.

- Par l'océan, informa-Ibiki.

- Et j'y vais par les îles. Nous nous retrouverons donc là-bas.

Et il disparut via le shunshin suivit de près par Naru. Il était le temps de découvrir ce pourquoi le Sandaime lui avait demandé de passer spécifiquement par ce petit pays. La jinchûriki eut un mince sourire en entrant dans son appartement, il était intacte, cela signifiait que les civiles commençaient à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sans défense. Elle ne prit que quelques minutes pour se préparer, elle devait ramasser ses parchemins de stockages, pas grand-chose. Tout y était, de son artillerie lourde à son artillerie légère. Ça allait être amusant, vraiment, pour la première fois de sa vie, Naru allait réellement s'amuser.

Avant de partir, elle devait faire un petit tour à Ichiraku Ramen, l'endroit où elle adorait passer son temps, l'unique restaurant qui lui permettait de manger à un prix raisonnable. Elle arriva rapidement à son lieu de prédiction.

- Un miso Ramen, s'il-vous-plait.

- Tout de suite, Naru-chan!

La blonde leva un sourcil avant de s'asseoir sur son siège habituel. En moins de quelques minutes, la jeune fille avait son plat tant attendu devant elle. Sans perdre de temps, la porteuse du Kyuubi se mit à manger le repas qu'elle avait appris à apprécier.

- Habituellement, tu prends plus de Ramen, on peut savoir pourquoi tu te contentes que d'un seul, Naru-chan, fit-Ayame avec un doux sourire.

- Mission amusante, répondit la jeune fille après avoir avalé.

Ayame était une jeune fille bien ordinaire, son père s'occupait du restaurant Ichiraku Ramen. Elle avait des cheveux châtains, d'une couleur ni pâle, ni foncé. La jeune femme était, en fait, une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années. Ayame avait été la première amie de Naru et c'est bien avec elle que la jinchûriki riait le plus souvent.

- Oh, bonne chance alors, ria doucement la servante avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci, Ayame-nee-chan, sourit-Naru.

En quelques minutes, la blonde avait fini son bol. Naru se leva en remerciant pour le repas avant de partir vers la porte, il valait mieux partir tout de suite qu'attendre après… rien du tout. La jinchûriki n'était pas l'une des personnes les plus patientes qui existaient sur cette terre, en fait, elle était l'une qui détestait attendre, ennemi comme ami. En arrivant à la porte, la jeune fille montra ses papiers.

- Bonne chance pour ta mission, Naru-chan…

Avait-elle oublié de spécifier qu'elle était bien amie avec les chûnins de la porte? Sûrement, mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail de rien du tout. Elle allait prendre son temps pour s'y rende. Après tout, elle n'était pas pressée, pas encore, mais en même temps, si elle voulait du temps de libre sans être traité de démone, la meilleure idée serait de se dépêcher d'atteindre Nami et de prendre un peu de bon temps seule… Ouais, c'était vraiment l'option qui sonnait le mieux, c'est donc avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres que la jeune fille partit vers Nami à une vitesse élevée.

**Un jour plus tard**

Naru s'arrêta en souriant, elle avait atteint Nami il y avait plusieurs heures. La jeune fille avait pris un repos bien mérité avant de rejoindre le bord de l'eau pour se détendre. La température était idéale et la jinchûriki n'avait pas entendu une seule fois un civil l'appeler «démone». C'était sa joie à elle, à Nami, elle n'était qu'une enfant normale, une jeune shinobi, mais une enfant quand même. Malheureusement, Nami n'était pas aussi accueillant, Gatô le milliardaire avait pris le contrôle des îles formant le pays des Vagues. C'était pour ça que Naru s'était légèrement éloignée de la ville et qu'elle se trouvait présentement dans les bois.

- Ah, la paix, murmura-t-elle. Ça fait du bien…

À peine eut-elle dit ses mots qu'un bruit se fit entendre. La jeune fille plissa des sourcils en sentant que son moment de paix venait de se terminer avant même de réellement avoir commencé. Naru était une jeune fille curieuse, donc ce genre de chose attirait énormément sa curiosité naturelle. C'est donc sa surprise que la jinchûriki abandonna son moment de paix pour aller découvrir ce qui se passait réellement.

Elle marcha tranquillement dans la direction du bruit n'oubliant pas de cacher sa signature de chakra pour ne pas être repérée si jamais c'était des shinobis. De sa position, ça ressemblait énormément à des bruits de combats, à un combat de haut niveau. Naru sauta sur une branche et continua sa route dans les arbres, elle atterrit près d'une clairière, à l'intérieur, un adolescent était en mauvaise posture. Il y avait un homme masqué qui le tenait par la gorge comme si l'adolescent n'était rien.

- Et bien, je m'attendais mieux du fils du Sandaime Mizukage, fit l'homme mystérieux.

Il était donc un shinobi de Kiri, la jinchûriki fronça des sourcils avant de faire l'unique chose qu'elle devait faire. Lancer un Kunai. Le projectile fut dévié facilement, mais il eut le résultat attendu, l'homme masqué lâcha l'adolescent sur le sol pour tourner son regard impossible à découvrir dans sa direction.

- Deux pour le prix d'un, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, sourit-il derrière son masque. Voyons voir si tu es plus forte que ce gamin pathétique…

**Avec Yagura**

Ses journées étaient monotones, très même. Il n'arrivait pas à s'entrainer sans avoir l'un de ses «gardes du corps» après lui. Yagura adorait le silence, les deux autres le détestaient. S'éloigner était devenu pratiquement impossible, vraiment, il avait hâte que son père enlève cette restriction qui l'empêchait de revenir chez lui. Il voulait se battre, pas être un simple spectateur d'un événement majeur dans son propre pays. L'attende était longue, trop longue pour quelqu'un comme lui, il avait toujours été sur le front et maintenant, le voilà à des kilomètres du front en question avec l'impossibilité d'y retourner.

Vraiment, il s'ennuyait, il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était pour ça qu'il avait commencé à réellement s'éloigner de la maison où il habitait le temps que son paternel termine la guerre. Il avait malheureusement oublié qu'il n'était pas en état de se battre avec la blessure de son abdomen. Donc, lorsque cet homme étrange était venu pour lui, il s'était défendu, mais sa vitesse et sa souplesse étaient mises à rude épreuve. Il tentait de protéger sa blessure de ses bras, mais à cause de cette protection accrue, Yagura venait de démontrer qu'il était blessé, sérieusement en plus de ça.

L'homme l'avait pris de vitesse, le coup de pied avait atterri directement sur la blessure, il avait réussi à s'empêcher de crier de douleur, mais il n'avait pas pu arrêter le gémissement de sortir de ses lèvres. Il avait été propulsé quelques mètres de sa position initiale. Le temps qu'il puisse se relever était trop court, l'homme était déjà au-dessus de lui. Il l'avait à nouveau frappé directement sur sa faiblesse, Yagura s'était mordu la langue pour taire la douleur, son corps entier tremblait malgré lui. L'inconnu lui avait empoigné la gorge avant de le lever à bout de bras comme s'il ne pesait qu'une plume.

- Et bien, je m'attendais mieux du fils du Sandaime Mizukage, dit-il.

Si Yagura n'était pas si vulnérable à ce moment, il lui aurait fait ravaler les paroles, mais il était blessé, son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Il n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner d'Utakata et de Suigetsu, pas dans son état actuel. Il resta surpris quand l'homme le lâcha. Sans grâce, il tomba sur le sol. Il partait pour se relever quand il reçut un coup de pied directement sur sa blessure, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la douleur… Son dos heurta un arbre coupant son apport en oxygène.

Le gris prit de bonnes respirations, il ne voulait pas vraiment s'évanouir alors qu'il était _possiblement_ en danger. Une voix féminine l'interpella, Yagura releva légèrement les yeux, son ennemi était parti, il n'avait aucune idée comment cette fille l'avait fait fuir, mais il lui était assez reconnaissant.

- Es-tu capable de te lever, lui demanda-t-elle assez froidement.

Il hocha la tête ne voulant pas réellement lui répondre. Il se redressa ignorant les signaux de détresse que lui envoyait son corps. Il semblait que sa blessure s'était rouverte avec les coups qu'il avait reçus.

Naru plissa les yeux en regardant l'adolescent, l'odeur du sang était forte, très forte. L'homme ne l'avait pas réellement attaqué, il l'avait seulement regardé avant de partir avec un regard qui disait clairement qu'il allait revenir. La blonde repoussa l'adolescent sur le sol en remarquant sa grimace de douleur et glissa ses mains sur la blessure. Elle vit les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquiller et un gémissement lui échappa.

- Reste immobile le temps que je te soigne.

Yagura se détendit légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas la jeune fille et ne la connaissait pas, mais instinctivement, il lui faisait confiance. Elle remonta légèrement son chandail, découpa le bandage cachant la blessure et se mit à le soigner. La douleur devenait plus tolérable au fur et à mesure que sa blessure guérissait. Peut-être que grâce à elle, il pourrait être en pleine forme en moins d'une semaine, mais la jeune fille était une Kunoichi de Konoha alors qu'il était un shinobi de Kiri. Leur village n'avait pas de lien, au contraire, ils étaient plutôt agressifs l'un envers l'autre.

- Pour le moment, j'ai refermé ta blessure, mais je te déconseille de faire le moindre exercice, fit la jeune fille. Relèves-toi que je remette un bandage.

- Merci, répondit-Yagura en obéissant.

- Ce n'est rien. Je peux savoir un détail, pourquoi le fils du Mizukage est-il à Nami et non à Kiri, questionna-Naru en remettant un bandage neuf, ne remarquant nullement le remerciement que venait de lui donner le garçon.

- Des problèmes, tenta le gris en essayant de cacher l'information.

Naru fronça des sourcils, il cachait sûrement la première raison du pourquoi il était à Nami. Dommage qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir sans être sûre qu'il était en sécurité, après tout, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'aller aider Kiri en laissant le fils de leur client en danger. Elle finit rapidement de panser la blessure et relâcha le gris finalement lui permettant de remettre son chandail ce qu'il fit rapidement.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi une Kunoichi de Konoha prend le temps d'aider un shinobi d'un autre pays, demanda finalement Yagura.

- Et bien, j'ai la mission avec mes coéquipiers d'aider Kiri. Ton père a fait appel à Konoha pour terminer la guerre civile.

- Je présume donc que tu es une jounin, soupira le concerné.

- Jaloux?

Yagura fronça les sourcils, l'intonation dans la voix de la jeune fille était, disons, très ironique. Il se demandait vraiment qui elle était, elle était jounin. Il avait déjà ça de gagner, mais le reste, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était bien la première fois que son instinct réagissait de cette façon.

- Dommage, tu ne répliques pas, murmura la jeune fille. En pensant, tu devrais être accompagné si tu ne veux pas que ce shinobi revienne vers toi.

- Je sais, j'ai été stupide de m'éloigner de mes coéquipiers, fit-Yagura. C'est juste que je déteste attendre.

- Pour être franche, moi aussi, je déteste attendre, mais j'adore la paix.

Le gris haussa les épaules, prêt à partir vers la demeure où il devait habiter le temps que son père règle le problème avec Kiri. Il ne voulait pas attirer davantage l'attention de cette fille, si son père apprenait qu'il avait été attaqué, il allait doubler la sécurité de la maison dans laquelle il était sensé habité. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Yagura, loin de là, il avait envie de retourner à Kiri et de montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de protection, mais il était coincé ici jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, malheureusement. Il plissa légèrement les yeux en remarquant un détail, la jounin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans était plus grande qu'il ne l'était, lui, un adolescent de 15 ans.

- Tu as quel âge, fit moqueusement Naru.

- 15 ans, répondit le gris en la regardant avec un éblouissement.

- Oh, ta taille est donc ton point faible, sourit la blonde.

- Un peu comme ta manie d'éloigner les personnes de toi et d'agir comme une personne que tu n'aies pas.

- Comment, s'exclama la porteuse du Kyuubi sous le choc.

- Il est facile de lire au travers d'un masque.

Naru se figea, personne n'avait lu aussi facilement au travers d'elle. Même le Sandaime Hokage avait pris quelques années à comprendre qu'elle cachait sa douleur sous un masque de haine et d'indifférence et cette personne l'avait compris sans problème.

- Tout comme il est facile de savoir ce que tu contiens, murmura-Yagura pour lui-même.

L'Uzumaki se figea après avoir entendu les paroles, son temps de paix venait d'être brusquement détruit, il allait la haïr comme tous les autres. Même si elle l'avait sauvé, elle savait qu'il la haïssait déjà. Il allait le dire aux autres, aux citoyens, elle en était sûre.

- Hé, fit-Yagura. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur que ton secret va être révélé, je comprends mieux que la plupart c'est quoi la différence entre l'hôte et le démon. En pensant, si tu vas à Kiri, passe un mot à mon père. Dit-lui qu'il va le regretter la prochaine fois que je le vois.

Sur ces mots, le porteur du Sanbi s'éloigna laissant une préadolescente surprise par la tournure des événements. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle si gentiment et qui ne la haïsse pas, en fait, elle s'attendait à tout le contraire. Naru plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre le raisonnement de son ainé.

- Comment as-tu su, s'écria-t-elle finalement, hors de son caractère naturel.

Yagura s'arrêta. Devait-il lui dire ou non? Devait-il prendre la peine de dire qu'il était un jinchûriki lui-même?

_**«Ne détruis pas ses espoirs de rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle»**_ fit la voix du Sanbi dans son esprit.

_«Je ne sais même pas si je peux y faire confiance»_

_**«Si, tu le sais, tes instincts ne cessent de hurler à toi de lui faire confiance. Ils sont la plus puissante arme que tu n'auras jamais. Fit-toi à eux.»**_

Le gris se retourna finalement, regarda la jeune fille blonde et répondit finalement à sa question.

- Pour un jinchûriki, il est facile de reconnaître ses compatriotes qui partagent le même fardeau que lui-même.

Naru se figea, elle n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. La jounin regarda son compatriote, elle le voyait maintenant d'un autre œil. La vie d'un jinchûriki n'était jamais facile, alors, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait si facilement fait le lien entre le Kyuubi et elle-même.

- Lequel, demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Sanbi. Toi, tu as le Kyuubi, soupira finalement Yagura. Un de mes coéquipiers possède le Rokubi.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna pour partir quand il sentit son poignet être pris dans un étau. Tournant la tête vers la jeune fille, il la regarda essayant de comprendre son raisonnement. Avant qu'il puisse même avoir une idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire. La blonde se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée le trainant avec succès avec elle. Yagura tenta de faire en sorte qu'elle lâche son bras, mais au contraire, ne réussit qu'à lui faire resserrer sa poigne sur son poignet bleutée.

- Où est-ce que tu m'amènes, finit-il par demander, exaspéré.

- Tu penses réellement que je vais rester le fils de mon client allé seul vers ses coéquipiers alors qu'il vient d'être attaqué, haussa-Naru. _Cet homme_ peut juste attendre que tu sois seul pour te réattaquer à nouveau.

- Je suis capable de me défendre, _seul_!

- J'ai vu ça, tu semblais parfaitement capable de combattre, tellement, ironisa la Kunoichi de Konoha. Tu étais en mauvaise posture et ta blessure ne fait qu'empirer ton état.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sans défense.

- Actuellement, oui, trancha-Naru.

Yagura plissa des yeux essayant à nouveau de se libérer de la poigne. Elle le traina jusque dans un hôtel peu recommandable. Elle n'eut aucune honte à le forcer à monter et à entrer dans ce qui semblait être la chambre qu'elle avait loué.

- Tu restes ici le temps que je vérifie si cet homme est parti, conclut-elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Elle quitta la salle, Yagura se dirigea vers la porte avec l'intention de quitter. Il prit la poignée et la relâcha en sentant de l'électricité dans son corps. Il retint difficilement un gémissement. Il alla vers la fenêtre pour avoir le même résultat. Le porteur du Sanbi s'assit et regarda son poignet, il y avait un sceau de graver dans sa peau, quand avait-elle eut le temps de lui installer un sceau d'obéissance?

_**«Lorsque tu essayais de te libérer de sa poigne, au moment même qu'elle resserrait son emprise»**_ lui apprit son Biju.

_«Et tu n'as pas songé à m'avertir?»_

_**«Elle a raison sur un point, Yagura. Tu ne peux retourner vers tes coéquipiers tant et aussi longtemps que cet homme est dans les parages.»**_

_«Et s'il veut juste attaquer les jinchûrikis, Utakata peut aussi bien être en danger!»_

Le Sanbi ne lui répondit pas. Le gris grinça des dents, l'ordre était en train de s'insinuer doucement dans son cerveau, bientôt, il ne pourrait même plus approcher la porte avec juste l'envie de quitter. Son corps s'immobiliserait pendant un moment jusqu'à la pensée de quitter n'existe plus, alors là, il pourrait à nouveau bouger. Les sceaux d'obéissances étaient différents des sceaux de contrôles simplement parce qu'ils ne transformaient pas leur porteur en marionnette insensible.

- Et comment je vais faire pour éviter que Suigetsu et Utakata s'inquiète, soupira doucement Yagura à lui-même.

Décidant que la méditation était le meilleur moyen de trouver un moyen, Yagura s'installa et ferma les yeux laissant ses pensés disparaître pour qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Naru sourit derrière la porte, elle avait quitté pour savoir si le gris était capable de désobéir à un ordre direct, il semblait que non. Le sceau fonctionnait donc. Elle l'avait installé rapidement pour éviter qu'il se fasse tuer par son obstination. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi de cette façon. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser aller seul… il risquait de ne plus revenir. La blonde avait donc décidé de faire le tour pour trouver des shinobis de Kiri et aller le mener près de son groupe tout en vérifiant si cet homme avait disparu.

Elle avait le sentiment que si cet adolescent décédait, ça serait la catastrophe pour tous les pays élémentaires. Elle avait donc décidé de l'enfermer dans son hôtel le temps qu'elle fasse une ronde.

**Une heure plus tard**

Naru entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour voir son invité en pleine méditation. Elle sourit d'un sourire de renard avant de fermer doucement la porte. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de son invité, cachant son chakra efficacement avant de… sauter.

Yagura sursauta violemment alors que sa méditation était interrompue par un poids lourd sur lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il essaya de pousser le poids hors de lui via ses années de formation. Ses poignets se firent épinglés douloureusement au-dessus de sa tête. La chevelure blonde le détendit légèrement, ce n'était pas un _ennemi_, mais une Kunoichi neutre vis-à-vis Kiri.

- Hum, tu te disais bon pour te défendre, fit la voix moqueuse de Naru au-dessus de lui. Tu ne m'as même pas senti arrivé!

- Tcht…

Fut son unique réponse. Le porteur du Sanbi usa de son poids pour changer les positions, il réussit à ramener ses poignets légèrement avant d'être brusquement renvoyé vers le sol. La jeune fille avait une force monstrueuse. Il sentit ses os craqués sinistrement.

- Si faible, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Si énervante, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Un sourire mental naquit sur les lèvres de Yagura, il savait comment faire pour que cette fille le lâche. Comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire jeune, il coupa ses émotions, son visage devint subitement impassible et ses yeux perdirent cette lueur de vie. La totalité de ses pensés voyageaient dans son regard, comme si rien n'était important. Il flottait dans ses iris, cachant avec succès ses émotions. Son corps devint mou.

Naru se figea en voyant le regard du gris. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard, sur le visage de son sensei quelques heures avant le massacre du clan Uchiwa. C'était le même, une seule pensée régnait dans son esprit, qu'avait-il fait pour devenir si insensible à volonté. Elle savait que son sensei avait eu à tuer à l'âge de quatre ans lors de la Troisième grande guerre shinobi, il avait vu des massacres durant ce temps, mais qu'avait fait le porteur du Sanbi pour devenir si insensible à volonté? Elle se releva, regarda toujours avec choc le visage impassible du gris.

Yagura profita de sa liberté de mouvement pour se relever. Il garda le même regard, ça lui permettrait peut-être de quitter. La jeune fille semblait connaître _ce regard._

- Qu'as-tu fait, demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide. Qu'as-tu fait pour avoir les yeux d'un _vétéran et assassin_?

Le fils du Mizukage leva un sourcil en reprenant le contrôle sur son esprit. Déjà le sceau d'obéissance s'activait au son de la voix de sa créatrice.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir, demanda-t-il aussi froidement.

- Parce que je me suis _juré _que jamais plus je ne resterai quelqu'un devenir une poupée de chiffon, s'exclama-t-elle avec rage, amertume et peut-être même un peu de tristesse. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était sur le visage d'Itachi-sensei.

Le gris regarda la jeune fille, il savait de qui elle parlait, mais il avait déjà fait pire que ce shinobi en particulier.

- C'était une parole en l'air, dit-il. J'ai _fait_ pire que ce que ton sensei a fait. Il a massacré un clan, j'ai massacré des _enfants_ de mon âge sous l'ordre de mon propre père. J'ai massacré des clans entiers _sous l'ordre de mon paternel_. À huit ans, j'ai tué la totalité de ma classe pour _devenir genin_ sous ordre de mon Kage. _Aucun survivant_, c'est l'ordre que j'avais reçu. Ce regard que tu as si peur, ce sont ceux qui ne voient plus que le sang sur leurs mains, ce sont eux qui ont été obligés d'abandonner l'innocence qu'offrait l'enfance pour obéir aux ordres de leur supérieur. Ce sont ceux qui ont été transformés en «_arme vivante_» pour faire de leur pays la nation la plus forte.

Naru se figea davantage, elle regarda son compatriote jinchûriki, elle sentait de la pitié envers lui, elle sentait de la souffrance en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplir cette promesse faite à elle-même.

- Tant qu'il y aura la guerre, cette expression existera, c'est un moyen de nous détacher de la réalité, c'est un moyen de ne pas ressentir les émotions pendant que nous tuons, murmura-Yagura. J'ai tué plus que j'ai permis la vie. Mon rôle à Kiri avait toujours été celui d'être l'arme vivante du pays jusqu'à… ce que je manque de mourir lors du massacre Kaguya

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais je vais essayer, s'il le faut, je vais instaurer la paix dans ce monde corrompu!

- Bonne chance, ironisa-Yagura. Pour y arriver, tu devras éliminer la nature humaine!

La jinchûriki du Kyuubi plissa les yeux.

- Tu restes ici pour le moment, j'ai envoyé un message à tes coéquipiers disant que tu étais en sécurité actuellement, signé d'un allié du Mizukage. Je leur ai dit où nous étions, ils devraient bientôt arriver.

- Enlève-moi le sceau d'obéissance, exigea le gris.

- Non, pas jusqu'à ce que tes coéquipiers soient arrivés. Maintenant, assis-toi et reste tranquille.

Grinçant des dents alors que son corps obéissait machinalement à la demande exigée, Yagura s'assit sur le lit et se tint tranquille malgré son envie frustrante de vouloir frapper cette Kunoichi qui n'arrêtait pas de le sous-estimer. Il était capable de prendre soin de lui-même, bon sang! Il n'était pas un enfant âgé de 5 ans, il avait 15 ans!

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Yagura entendit une voix familière. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, installée sur le lit elle-aussi. Elle était en train de vérifier son équipement, après tout, elle allait entrer dans un pays en pleine guerre civile. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Suigetsu entra, fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant une Kunoichi de Konoha, jeune de surcroit. Naru leva les yeux, rentrant ceux pupilles froides dans ceux expressifs de leur visiteur.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Yagura, demanda-t-il en gardant l'œil sur la jeune fille.

- Il a été attaqué par un homme masqué et je l'ai fait fuir, répondit la jeune fille à la place. De plus, puisque son père est actuellement mon futur employeur, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul dans la forêt, blessé parce que sa blessure s'était rouverte.

- Attend, employeur, s'exclama-Utakata en entrant à son tour.

- Oui, employeur, acquiesça la Kunoichi. Mais le plus important est pourquoi était-il seul sans surveillance pendant le temps qu'il était blessé et presque inutile en tant que combattant? Surtout en considérant le fait qu'il est un jinchûriki?

Naru se tut, regardant froidement le duo avant de briser le sceau sur le poignet de Yagura d'un signe de main. Elle prit son matériel et quitta la salle, prête à partir vers Kiri. Elle avait décidé de partir le plus tôt possible finalement, elle avait retracé la trace de l'homme ayant attaqué Yagura vers Kiri.

Yagura soupira en frottant son poignet. Il se leva, enfin libérer de la contrainte de rester assis.

- Tu peux lui faire confiance, demanda soudainement Utakata à son intention.

- Elle est comme nous, murmura-t-il. Et elle a eu la chance de me laisser mourir et pourtant, elle ne l'a pas pris. C'est une fille étrange.

- Lequel?

- Le plus fort de tous.

Le groupe resta quelques minutes en silence avant de se décider à quitter l'hôtel. Utakata regarda doucement son compatriote jinchûriki, il allait devoir vérifier la blessure une fois rentré. Il voyait bien que Yagura était énervé, il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Une fille, plus jeune que lui, l'avait forcé à la suivre pour sa protection même s'il était lui-même un jounin. Elle avait réussi, par il ne savait quel moyen, de forcer Yagura à lui obéir et l'avait empêché de partir tant et aussi longtemps que Suigetsu et lui-même n'était pas arrivé.

Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre la frustration de Yagura et son sentiment d'être surprotégé alors qu'il avait toujours été en première ligne… Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu détestes ça, finit-il par dire.

- Être traité comme quelqu'un qui ne peut se défendre? Oui, je déteste ce sentiment, lui répondit doucement Yagura. Je me sens impuissant, je me sens inutile.

- En ce moment, tu es quelqu'un qui ne peut se défendre Yagura, essaya de le raisonner Utakata. Ta blessure t'empêche de combattre comme tu le ferais habituellement et elle est trop sérieuse pour que tu puisses te défendre.

Le porteur du Sanbi serra les dents, il n'aimait pas ça, il ne voulait pas être un poids mort pour ses coéquipiers. Il ne voulait pas être protégé… C'était un sentiment horrible d'être protégé. Il avait toujours lutté pour vivre et maintenant, on essayait tant bien que mal de réparer les erreurs du passé en tentant de le protéger.

Il n'était pas un shinobi qui aimait le sang, il n'était pas un shinobi qui aimait tuer. Au contraire, il avait toujours été un pacifiste, mais cet état d'esprit lui avait été arraché dans sa jeunesse pour qu'il puisse devenir une arme. Maintenant, il voulait juste être là pour ce qu'il croyait fermement, il voulait combattre comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il aimait sentir l'adrénaline coulant doucement dans ses veines, il aimait se sentir… fort et non faible comme maintenant.

- Yagura, fit soudainement Utakata. Laisse le temps à ta blessure de guérir, après, je trouverai un moyen pour avoir un peu d'action pendant que Kiri termine la guerre. On ne peut peut-être pas y aller, mais qui a dit qu'ils nous étaient impossibles de prendre des missions?

- Comme si mon père me le permettra…

- On ne sait jamais… Allez, viens que je regarde cette vilaine blessure, rit finalement son compatriote.

Yagura sourit faiblement alors qu'il était tiré jusque dans la maison de son père. Sans perdre de temps, Utakata le mena jusque dans la chambre et lui fit signe d'enlever son chandail. Le porteur du Sanbi soupira avant d'obéir, il tira son chandail au-dessus de sa tête et s'assit sur le lit. Doucement, Utakata lui enleva le bandage couvrant sa blessure et le força à s'étendre. Il inspecta minutieusement la blessure, partit quelques minutes et revint avec du désinfectant.

- Elle a été traité par un Ninjutsu médical, analysa le porteur du Rokubi.

- La jeune fille, répondit doucement Yagura.

- C'est quoi son nom?

Le gris haussa ses épaules signifiant son ignorance.

- Elle doit être dans le bingo…

Il se mordit soudainement la lèvre taisant le reste de la phrase alors que le désinfectant coulait librement sur sa blessure. La première chose qu'il pensa fut de se tenir ce qu'il fit instinctivement. Sa main s'accrocha au bras de son compatriote, la douleur était pire qu'avant.

- J'ai quelque peu modifié le désinfectant durant ton absence, lui murmura doucement Utakata. Il y a un peu du chakra du Rokubi pour te permettre de guérir rapidement…

C'était donc ça cette douleur atroce qui se répandait rapidement dans son système… Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, Yagura resserra son emprise sur son coéquipier alors que la douleur doublait avant de se calmer… sa respiration laborieuse se calma et sa prise sur Utakata se relâcha.

- T'aurais pu avertir, maugréa le porteur du Sanbi.

- Tu te serais crispé, je te préférai détendu pour désinfecter la plaie, expliqua le brun. Relèves-toi que je panse à nouveau la plaie.

Yagura obéit tranquillement à la demande de son ami, s'assoyant pour lui permettre d'entourer le bandage autour de sa peau pâle. Utakata se mit au travail profitant du fait qu'il devait panser Yagura pour toucher sa peau douce. Il avait toujours été attiré par lui, mais il savait que son ami était intéressé par la gente féminine et non masculine. Alors, il profitait de ces moments au maximum.

- Tu fais exprès, devina le gris en sentant les doigts frôlés sa peau.

- Non.

- _Utakata!_

- Bon, un peu, mais _Yagu-chan_, rit le concerné. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de profiter de ces brefs moments.

Un tic apparut sur le front du surnommé. Une envie de meurtre commença lentement à suinter de lui, Utakata rit doucement en sachant particulière le second point faible de son coéquipier.

- Tu es si petit, si fragile qu'on dirait que tu es une petite fille, rajouta-t-il.

L'intention tueur doubla d'intensité, il y avait un peu du chakra du Sanbi dans celui de Yagura.

- JE VAIS TE TUER!

Utakata sortit de la pièce en riant alors que Yagura le poursuivait essayant tant bien que mal de le tuer. Dommage qu'il était encore blessé…

* * *

_Voilà la fin du chapitre._

_Il m'a pris du temps, je sais, mais j'ai une autre histoire avant elle. Si vous voyez des problèmes dans le texte, vous avez juste à me le dire via les commentaires, j'irai les régler._

_Amitié, Fan-manga qui est désolé du temps mis pour ce chapitre. _


End file.
